¿Princesa?
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Capítulo 14, actualizado... "Traición".
1. Très Mauvais Jour

_¡Hola!_

_Como les prometí aquí está la historia que antes había comentado o divulgado, jeje. Disculpen la tardanza..._

_Muchos capítulos serán cortitos y otros extensos_

_Hermanas esto es para ustedes…_

_¡Larga vida a la Hermandad!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

_**Très Mauvais Jour**_

_**(Mal Día)**_

.-

**-"Anko"-** llamó Iruka entrando al despacho de la kunoichi.

**-¿"Qué pasa Iruka?"- **

**-"Pues…Kakashi me pidió de favor que te dijera que quiere verte y te va a estar esperando en el pilar de los caídos"-**

**-"¿Kakashi?"-** preguntó confundida **–"¿No es una de tus estúpidas bromas de mal gusto?"- **

**-"No, ¿Por qué piensas eso de mí?"- **

**-"Mm…no lo sé, será por lo que sucedió el otro día"-**

El shinobi se puso nervioso **–"Te juro que no es una broma"- **

**-"Más te vale porque si es mentira no lo contarás"-** ella se levantó del sillón **–"prometo buscarte si es preciso debajo de las piedras y me la pagarás con creces… en otras palabras…"-** golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos- **"estás muerto"- **

**-"Yo…yo"- **titubeó **–"Me retiro"-** salió corriendo por la puerta.

**-"Mentira o no, ¿por qué Kakashi quiere verme?"-** se dijo a sí misma, luego suspiró.

Kakashi se encontraba en el monumento de los caídos, las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, miraba atentamente la piedra leyendo los nombres escritos. Parecía perdido en su mundo y fue interrumpido.

**-"Creí que no vendrías"-** él le dijo.

**-"No estaba segura si venir"-** dijo Anko –"**Pensé que era otra broma de Iruka"- **

**-"No lo es"- **

**-"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?"-**

**-"Deseaba verte"- **

**-"¿Verme?"-** ella pensó **–"Pero si me ve todos los días"- **

**-"Porque quiero hablar contigo"- **

**-"¿Hablar?"- **preguntó ella aún más confundida **–"¿Sobre qué?"- **

Él se dio vuelta y se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. La miró los ojos, se veía muy contrariado por lo que se notaba que era algo de suma importancia. Le tomó las manos y se aproximó más a ella. Su mirada seria la intimidó, tocó su mejilla y acortó los pocos centímetros que los separaban, sus labios se rozaban sin tocarse.

**-"Ka-Kakashi, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- **

**-"Lo que debí haber hecho hace años"-** respondió **–"Anko te amo"- **

Kakashi decidió romper aquellos centímetros que lo alejaban de ella y en el punto en que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse…

Anko se despertó.

La alarma del despertador hizo eco a través de su departamento.

La kunoichi buscó a tientas el reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche para apagarlo. Se sentó erguida y sus labios dibujaron una triste sonrisa.

**-"Fue un sueño"-** dijo –"**Un sueño que nunca será real"- **

Suspiró.

Ella se levantaba con cuidado de no caer, pensaba en ese sueño, realmente no sabía por qué lo soñaba.

**-"¿De verdad me habré enamorado?"- **se preguntó.

**-"Auch…"- **gritó cayendo al piso, se había enredado con la sábana y perdió el equilibrio.

**-"Maldición"-** dijo sobándose la frente – **"¡Qué manera de empezar el día!"- **

Se puso en pie rápidamente y se vistió lo más lento posible. Tuvo la inquietud de observar el reloj, presentía que había algo previsto para esa mañana pero no lo recordaba. Finalmente terminó de vestirse sin embargo, volvió a mirarlo largamente, sabía que debía hacer algo pero qué…

De pronto recordó…

**-"¡La reunión!"-** dijo.

Velozmente salió de su departamento hacia la Torre Hokage. Mientras iba caminando por la aldea cierto shinobi le pasó por el lado corriendo y la tumbó. A lo lejos vio una cabellera rubia con los pelos muy parados vestido de naranja, el causante de su caída.

**- "¡NARUTO!"-** gritó enfurecida.

**-"¿Estás bien?"-** preguntó una voz familiar para Anko.

.-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Espero les habéis gustado. <em>

_Próximo Capítulo: __**Très Mauvais Jour Parte 2**_

_No se lo pierdan…_

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Très Mauvais Jour parte 2

_Continuación del capítulo 1_

_Gracias por dejar reviews, cada vez me gustan los comentarios y gracias a ellos puedo continuar escribiendo…_

_Sin más preámbulo el cap. 2…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

_**Très Mauvais Jour parte 2**_

_**(Pésimo Día)**_

.-

**-"¿Estás bien?"-** preguntó una voz familiar para Anko.

**-"Eh…sí"-** dijo levantando la cabeza para ver quién era, al darse cuenta una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

Kakashi la ayudó a ponerse de pie tranquilamente.

**-"¿Y qué hacías en el suelo?"-** preguntó sonriente.

**-"Si lo que quieres saber es si fue por gusto, olvídalo"-** respondió la aludida y en seguida añadió **–"Tu estudiante me tiró al suelo"- **

**-"¿Naruto?"-** preguntó como si nada.

**-"Deberías ponerle más control"-** dijo Anko un tanto molesta, deslizó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y echó andar de nuevo.

Kakashi sonrió y se puso a caminar a su lado.

Caminaron en silencio todo el camino. Anko de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, estaba vestido como cualquier otro shinobi, con el chaleco verde y los pantalones y el pollerón de un tono azul oscuro, lo que más lo diferenciaba de los demás shinobis, según ella, era aquel cabello blanco que iba en contra de la fuerza de gravedad, aunque su rostro cubierto también atraía su atención.

**-"Llegamos"-** susurró Kakashi sacando a la kunoichi de sus pensamientos.

**-"Anko, ¿qué te está pasando?"- **se preguntó a sí misma. Luego, sacudió su cabeza.

El shinobi la miró extrañado –**"De verdad ¿Estás bien?"- **

**-"Sí"-** respondió y entró al edificio.

Una vez dentro tomó asiento. De alguna manera se encontró al lado izquierdo de Kakashi.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta.

**-"Voy a ir directo al punto"- **dijo cruzando los brazos –"**Hemos recibido gran cantidad de misiones rango A y rango S por lo que en estos últimos días el trabajo aumentará el doble. Se enviaran jounins, chunins, y si es preciso genins"**- suspiró –"No podemos darnos el lujo de negar las solicitudes; de lo contrario, la Hoja será calificada como débil y seríamos un blanco directo para nuestros enemigos"-

**-"¿Pero enviar genins?"-** dijo Genma –"**Aún no están listos para este tipo de misiones"- **

**-"Esto es trabajo de jounins, no de genins"**- murmuró Asuma.

**-"No hay otra opción, debemos aceptarlo"-** opinó Iruka.

**-"Rango S son misiones para jounins y especialistas"-** dijo Anko y agregó –"**Los chunins apenas pueden lidiar con rango A sin mencionar que estas misiones suelen dificultarse"- **

**-"No debemos subestimar a los chunins"-** intervino Kakashi –"**Ellos han demostrado ser capaces de controlar cualquier situación"- **

Anko lo miró y él continuó **–"No importa qué rango de misiones le sean asignadas, logran sus objetivos de alguna u otra manera"- **

**-"Sí pero eso sería arriesgar sus vidas"-** dijo Anko –"**No están calificados para una de rango S, es una locura"- **

**-"Entiendo lo que dices sin embargo…"- **

**-"Ni siquiera nosotros somos capaces de mantener esas misiones bajo control"-** continuó Anko **–"¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos si pueden?"- **

**-"No podemos sacar conclusiones aún"-** dijo Kakashi –"**Sus habilidades son necesarias, además ellos han enfrentado problemas más graves…Cabe mencionar que no hay suficientes jounins para tantas misiones, sólo novatos que no saben comportarse en misiones reales"- **

**-"Kakashi y Anko tienen toda la razón"-** dijo Tsunade –"**Los chunins no son aptos para estas misiones, lo que me deja la opción de cederlas a ustedes los jounins. Es mucho trabajo pero sé que pueden hacerlo"-**

La Hokage continuó hablando bla bla mientras Anko y Kakashi continuaban mirándose. No obstante, desde atrás una mirada feroz observaba a la kunoichi. Anko sintió la mala vibra y dejó de mirarlo.

.-

El tiempo pasó rápido y la reunión había concluido. Rápidamente se dirigió a su oficina; en el escritorio tenía unos documentos que debía sacarles copias, los tomó y caminó hacia el cuarto de copias. Estando allí colocó dicho papeles en la fotocopiadora y presionó el botón.

Suspiró.

Se inclinó sobre la máquina y se distrajo contemplando su luz verde. Después, accidentalmente movió el codo presionando el botón de pausa, el documento original se atascó.

**-"No puede ser"-** dijo.

Levantó la tapa y comenzó a halar la hoja que no salía.

–"**Vamos, sal maldito papel"-**

Gruñó.

–"**Si no sales, te destrozaré, ya lo verás"-**

Aún no salía.

–"**Si así quieres jugar, bien pero saldrás quieras o no"- **

Jaló tan fuerte que ella cayó al suelo sentada.

–"**¡Victoria!"-**

Sostenía en sus manos el documento rasgado; suspiró y se puso de pie.

–"**Por lo menos las copias están intactas"-** las tomó.

Caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de tocar la manilla ésta se abrió sola.

Alguien entró al cuarto chocando con ella provocando que los papeles cayeran en la trituradora. La jounin es puso furiosa.

**-"Ibiki eres un completo idiota, mira lo que hiciste"- **

**-"¿Yo hice?...más bien tú hiciste"-** él murmuró.

**-"Si no me hubieras empujado esto no habría pasado"-** dijo molesta.

**-"Tú debes tener cuidado y dejar de apresurarte en todo"- **

**-"Y tú de fijarte por dónde vas"- **

**-"Ah! Lo siento"- **dijo Shizune entrando al sitio –"**Creo que llegué en un mal momento"- **

**-"No te preocupes Shizune"-** susurró Anko –"**De todos modos ya me iba"- **

Anko salió cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

**-"¿Qué le pasa?"-** preguntó Shizune e Ibiki se encogió de brazos.

Ella continuó caminando por el pasillo, se detuvo y respiró profundo –**"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"-** se preguntó. Se acercó a una ventana y miró las nubes flotar en el cielo, luego desvió la mirada hacia abajo. Vio a Kakashi y Yugao salir juntos del edificio; al verlos sonreír, sintió una punzada en el corazón.

**-"Anko, al fin te encuentro"- s**iseó Kurenai –"**Oye! Tierra llamando a Anko"- **

La kunoichi reaccionó **–"Lo siento… ¿Sucede algo?"-** preguntó desanimada.

**-"Tú no eres la Anko que conozco ¿Dónde la dejaste?"- **

**-"En la basura"-** se dijo a sí misma y le dijo –"**Hoy he tenido un mal día"- **

**-"Todos lo tenemos"-** dijo Kurenai sonriente **–"Ahora vamos al día aún no acaba y el trabajo es largo"- **

**-"Está bien"- **dijo entre suspiros.

Entretanto ellas leían reportes de misiones, Iruka entró con dos tazas de té, le entregó una a Kurenai y la otra se la puso a Anko en el escritorio. De pronto Gai hizo su aparición espectacular pero fue ignorado, se aproximó a la peli morada para entregarle su reporte. En un descuido, él volteó al vaso de ella mojando los documentos de su escritorio.

**-"Ah! Discúlpame Anko, no fue mi intención"-** alardeó Gai nervioso.

Anko inhaló aire y exhaló. Se levantó de la silla **–"Necesito tomar aire"-** caminó a la salida y nuevamente estrelló la puerta.

Ella transitaba como un alma solitaria por las calles de Konoha con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Se detuvo a medio caminar y suspiró.

**-"Nada podría ser peor"- **

Dicho esto empezó a llover.

**-"¡Fantástico!… ¿Ahora qué?.."-**

El gancho que agarraba su pelo se rompió.

Nuevamente suspiró.

**-"Este es el peor día de mi vida"- **

En resumen, mal día, una kunoichi empapada, pelo suelto y…

**-"PRINCESA**"- llamó una voz.

Anko ignoró el llamado como no era a ella ¿O sí?...

.-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Siguiente capítulo: <em>

"_**Mi verdadero Yo"**_

_Próximamente…_


	3. Mi Verdadero Yo

_Disculpen la tardanza_

_He estado trabajando en otras historias que prontamente leerán_

_Gracias por comprender… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

_**Mi Verdadero Yo**_

.-

**-"¡Princesa espere!"-** volvió a llamar la voz.

Anko se giró desconcertada.

**-"Al fin la encontramos"- **

**-"¿Quién es usted?"-** preguntó la kunoichi.

Un hombre de unos 50 años, moreno, de ojos negros y pelo castaño se acercó a ella junto a dos más que eran, obviamente sus guardaespaldas.

-**"Mi nombre es Hirashi Sazoki, Consejero Real de la aldea del Rosal, mi lady"**- dijo el hombre.

**-"¿Mi Lady?"-** preguntó confundida – **"¡Esperen!.. Ustedes me están confundiendo con alguien más"- **

**-"No es así princesa, la recuerdo muy bien"-**

**-"Es imposible que sea una princesa, he vivido aquí mucho tiempo"- **

**-"Lo sé"-** sonrió.

**-"Si en verdad soy a quién buscan, pruébenlo"-** Anko retó.

**-"Está bien"-** dijo e hizo una reverencia **–"Usted se hace llamar Anko Mitarashi ¿Cierto?"- **

**-"Eso no prueba nada, conocen mi nombre pero pudieron escucharlo en alguna otra parte. Lo siento… Lamento no ser a quién buscan"-** dijo y empezó a caminar.

**-"Usted cree no conocer sus padres"- **sus palabras la detuvieron y paró de llover **–"No es así, vivía con ellos en palacio después alguien atentó contra su vida y sus padres la enviaron a una aldea lejana para que no fuera encontrada y asesinada. Poco después ellos murieron y desde entonces la hemos estado buscando"- **

Hirashi sacó de su bolsillo una foto –"Mire esta fotografía"- murmuró extendiéndosela.

Anko se giró y caminó de vuelta hacia él. Luego tomó la fotografía. En ella se encontraba un hombre moreno de cabellos negros y ojos grises; y a su lado, una mujer muy hermosa de piel blanca, idéntica a Anko con el mismo color de pelo pero los ojos negros. Ambos llevaban puestas bandas ninjas con el símbolo de la rosa.

**-"Ellos son…"-** la kunoichi comenzó a decir pero se detuvo.

**-"Sus padres, Lord Tsuyoshi, señor feudal de nuestra tierra y Lady Natsuji, su esposa… Ahora usted es la única heredera del trono y debe regresar a su verdadero hogar como futura gobernante"- **

**-"No puede ser…"-** ella susurró. Bajó la mirada **–"Esto no está pasando yo…yo no puedo"-** dijo y salió corriendo.

**-"¡Princesa espere**!"- vociferó el anciano.

Ella siguió corriendo hasta que sus piernas disminuyeron el paso. Poco a poco continuó caminando aún con la mirada bajada. Su mano derecha sostenía la fotografía fuertemente. Alguien chocó con ella y antes de caer él la sostuvo.

**-"Anko, ¿Estás bien?"-** le preguntó.

Ella no respondió, le levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas; se preocupó, no es común en ella llorar.

**-"Anko"-** volvió a llamar y nada.

Ella estaba ida, no reaccionaba. La noticia afectó su estado emocional provocándole un shock momentáneo. Él acarició su mejilla y notó que sus ojos estaban pálidos, no brillaban.

**-"Te llevaré a casa"-** dijo y la cargó estilo marital.

.-

Anko despertó encontrándose en su departamento.

**-"Al fin despiertas"-** dijo Kurenai y agregó –"**Me tenías muy preocupada"- **

"**¿Cómo llegué aquí?"-** preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

**-"¿No lo recuerdas?"- **Kurenai interrogó.

Anko negó con la cabeza.

Kurenai suspiró **–"Kakashi te trajo, me dijo que estabas inconsciente y sostenías una fotografía. Él estaba muy preocupado por ti"- **

**-"Kakashi"-** susurró la kunoichi.

**-"Anko, explícame qué te pasó"- **

**-"Aunque te lo dijera no lo creerías"-**

**-"Entonces, haz el intento y cuéntame"-** dijo tomando asiento.

**-"Bien, todo comenzó cuando salí de la oficina…"- **

.-

* * *

><p><strong>-"Lady Tsunade, unos señores solicita verla"-<strong> dijo Shizune.

**-"¿Unos señores?"-** preguntó confundida.

**-"Sí, dicen que son de la aldea del Rosal"- **

**-"¿La aldea del Rosal?"-** susurró y sonrió –"**Hazlos pasar"- **

**-"Sí mi lady"-** Shizune salió y volvió a entrar con los señores ya referidos.

**-"¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"-** preguntó Tsunade.

**-"En nada, sólo venimos a agradecerle por cuidar a nuestra princesa"-** dijo Hirashi.

**-"¿Princesa?"- **

**-"Así es"- **

**-"Ya recuerdo, una vez escuché sobre la princesa heredera de la aldea del Rosal pero según los rumores, ella murió al igual que sus padres. De eso hace ya 20 años"- **

**-"Ella no murió, fue enviada a una aldea lejana para ser protegida"- **

**-"Pero creí que esa aldea había sido destruida"-**

**-"No, después de la muerte de los señores feudales, decidimos ocultarla a través de un genjutsu y ahora que nuestro actual gobernante murió necesitamos que la princesa heredera regrese a su hogar y tome el puesto que le corresponde"- **

**-"Y ¿ella es?"- **

**-"Una jounin de esta aldea, se hace llamar Anko Mitarashi"- **

Tsunade abrió los ojos –**"¿Qué? ¿Anko?...No puede ser…"-**

Hirashi se acercó y le pasó una copia de la foto.

**-"Imposible, tienen un parecido idéntico"- **ella susurró -**¿Y ella ya lo sabe?"- **

**-"Así es"-**

**-"¿Cómo lo tomó?"- **

**-"Salió huyendo"- **

**-"No es para menos"- **pensó y le dijo –"**Me imagino cómo debe sentirse en estos momentos"- **

**-"Por eso hemos venido a informarle que ella debe regresar a ocupar su lugar"- **

**-"Entiendo, si ella desea irse yo no la detendré pero sí la extrañaremos mucho"- **

**-"Gracias por su comprensión y con su permiso nos retiramos"- **

**-"Adelante"- **

Saliendo por la puerta, Shizune la cerró –**"¿Qué opina?"- **preguntó.

**-"No lo sé"-** dijo Tsunade **–"Realmente no sé"-**

.-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Estoy trabajando en una nueva historia muy interesante, aún no les puedo decir el nombre porque no lo he ideado pero<em>

_Sé que les va a gustar._

_Los invito a leer __**"Anhelando Lo Deseado: Tu Amor"**__, es un one-shot largo pero vale la pena leerlo. Y a __**"Error ¿Perdonado?", **__éste contiene lemmon en el cap. 4. _

_Y en unas cuantas más que estoy trabajando._

_Próximo capítulo:_

"_**Conociendo mi pasado"**_

_**¿**__**Comentarios**__**?**_


	4. Conociendo Mi Pasado

_Hello Everybody!_

_He tardado mucho en subir los caps., lo sé_

_Pero he tenido muchos asuntos que resolver, asignaturas que estudiar y trabajos acumulados que digitar…_

_Lean y disfruten de este cap.… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>_

_**Conociendo Mi Pasado**_

**Anteriormente:**

_**-"Hemos venido a informarle que ella debe regresar a ocupar su lugar"- **__dijo Hirashi._

_**-"Entiendo, si ella desea irse yo no la detendré pero sí la extrañaremos mucho"- **__dijo Tsunade._

_**-"Gracias por su comprensión y con su permiso nos retiramos"- **_

_**-"Adelante"- **_

_Saliendo por la puerta, Shizune la cerró –__**"¿Qué opina?"- **__preguntó._

_**-"No lo sé"-**__ dijo Tsunade __**–"Realmente no sé"-**_

.-

* * *

><p>-"<strong>Debes hablar con ellos"<strong>- dijo Kurenai –"**Esta es tu oportunidad de saber quiénes fueron tus padres"- **

**-"Razonable pero…"- **

**-"Pero nada"- **interrumpió la peli negra –"**No pierdas esta oportunidad, siempre deseabas conocerlos"- **

**-"Tienes razón"- **

**-"Ahora descansa, mañana será otro día"- **

Anko asintió.

.-

Al día siguiente…

**-"Auch!..."-** gritó Anko cayendo de la cama pero esta vez con el propósito de apagar la alarma del reloj, giró en la cama y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con la mesita de noche. Se puso de pie –"**Se me está haciendo típico levantarme de esa manera"**-

Se vistió rápidamente y salió del departamento.

Por otro lado…

**-"Señor"- **llamó uno de los guardaespaldas.

**-"¿Qué sucede?"-** preguntó Hirashi.

**-"Acaban de informarme que la princesa Mitarashi tiene una semana para decidirse"- **

**-"Ya veo"- **

**-"¿Qué piensa hacer?"-** preguntó el otro.

Hirashi suspiró –"**Hablaré con ella, tendrá que escucharme, la aldea depende de su decisión"- **

Anko ya estaba en su despacho firmando papeles. Luego, alguien tocó la puerta –"**Adelante"-** respondió.

Genma entró junto a Hirashi, la kunoichi miró sorprendida.

**-"Necesito hablar con usted"-** dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Genma observó a Anko confundido. Ella sonrió y se levantó de su silla. Genma salió de la oficina. Ella se aproximó al viejo.

**-"Por favor tome asiento"-** le dijo.

Se sentaron en el sofá mueble.

**-"Discúlpeme por haber huido de esa manera, yo no**…"- ella no sabía qué decir.

-"**No se disculpe, la entiendo perfectamente. No es fácil enterarse de la noche a la mañana de dónde viene"-** comunicó Hirashi y agregó –"**Princesa vine a contarle sobre su pasado"-**

**-"¿Mi pasado?"- **susurró insegura si escuchar o no.

**-"Sí mi Lady"- **dijo Hirashi y agregó –"**La aldea del Rosal era una nación próspera, todos vivían felices, en armonía. Como toda aldea nuestros ninjas eran muy talentosos con habilidades asombrosas entrenados por Lord Tsuyoshi y Lady Natsuji"-**

**-"¿Mis padres?"- **preguntó ella un tanto curiosa.

Él asintió con la cabeza –"**Su liderazgo nos llenó de admiración, fortaleza. Luego, la noticia de que la princesa estaba embarazada nos arropó de vigor. Tiempo después, usted nació, sabíamos que sería la heredera entonces Lord Kazuki, el hermano de Lady Natsuji, planeó contraatacar el palacio y secuestrarla pero su plan fracasó, su padre lo detuvo. No obstante, cuando cumplió tres años sufrió otro atentado, esa noche su madre con el dolor de su alma decidió enviarla lejos y hacer creer a todos que murió en ese atentado. Transcurrido un mes, alguien quemó el palacio y sus padres fallecieron en el incidente. Desde entonces su abuelo volvió a tomar el trono pero él murió de un ataque al corazón hace varios meses y me hizo prometer que la buscaría y la traería de vuelta para así, usted gobierne nuestro hogar"- **

**-"No es sencillo tomar una decisión repentina"-** ella dijo y continuó –**"Si acepto tendría que dejar atrás esta vida"- **

**-"Lo entiendo, incluso hoy me notificaron que tiene una semana para decidirse"- **

**-"¿Una semana?"-** preguntó incrédula.

**-"Sí, lamento que se haya precipitado todo esto, pero necesitamos con urgencia un líder que nos guíe por el buen camino"- **

Anko se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana –"**Sólo una semana"**- susurró. Su mirada entristeció y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana –"**Respóndeme algo… Una vez que me vaya podré…"- **ella lo miró **–"¿podré regresar?..."-**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció?<em>

_¿Bien, mal, regular?_

_Próximo capítulo: __**"Decisión"**_

_Resumen: __**"Anko verá una escena no muy agradable y ello conllevará a tomar una decisión. Acaso decidirá ¿Irse o Quedarse?..."**_

_¿Ustedes qué piensan?_

_¿Opinión?_


	5. Decisión

_Lo lamento, había dicho semanalmente subiría los caps., pero estoy en temporada de exámenes... otra vez..._

_De tan sólo una asignatura debo leer 5 leyes, de eso entrega de trabajo y para el dichoso examen, aparte de los folletos y libros ¡Voy a desfallecer! ¡Help!_

_Dentro de un año termino la Univ. ¡Genial! Jeje..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>_

_**Decisión**_

.-

Cinco días han transcurrido desde que Anko conoció su verdadero pasado y, por el cual debe tomar una decisión definitiva: quedarse en la Hoja y seguir viviendo su vida como si nada, o regresar a la Rosal y vivir una nueva vida. Difícil elección, pero en estos días lo ha estado meditando llegando a la conclusión de, si ella se marcha tendría que dejar todo lo vivido, sus sueños y fantasías creadas, todo ese mundo que construyó se caería en mil pedazos.

**-Dos días-** ella susurró –**Sólo faltan dos días...**-

Su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana.

**-Anko ¿Qué te pasa?-** preguntó Kurenai –**Últimamente estás muy distraída- **

**-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo-** dijo sonriente la peli morada.

**-Como sea-** dijo con un suspiro –**Tú necesitas despejarte un poco. Vamos a comprar dangos, eso siempre te motiva- **

Anko sonrió.

Las kunoichis salieron a comer al local de Dangos, mientras platicaban sobre las cosas que habían pasado los últimos días, y ¡vaya! Llevó mucho tiempo (Mujeres como todas...).

Luego de almorzar caminaban de regreso a la Torre. De repente, cerca del Kiosco Kurenai se detuvo, vio algo que la impactó. Anko se aproximó hacia ella y observó también, sus piernas se clavaron al suelo por sí solas y abrió los ojos al ver dicha escena: Kakashi estaba en el kiosco con Yugao, sonreía agradablemente, ella se acercó a él, lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó. Ni siquiera él hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo de evitarlo.

**-¿Kakashi y Yugao?-** preguntó Kurenai sorprendida.

**-Vámonos-** Anko susurró y se marchó de allí.

**-Espérame-** vociferó la kunoichi corriendo tras su amiga.

.-

Kakashi rompió el beso –**Yugao esto no está bien- **

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó confundida.

El shinobi se alejó y miró el panorama que le ofrecía la hermosa vista.

**-Hay alguien más ¿cierto?- **

Él no respondió.

**-¿Cierto?**- volvió a interrogar sobresaltada.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Ella caminó hacia él y puso una mano en el hombro de él –**Quiero saberlo-** murmuró **-¿alguien más interfiere?- **

**-Yugao yo...-** él no sabía qué decirle.

**-Por favor**-

Kakashi suspiró **–sí**-

**-Lo sospechaba-** ella le dio la espalda –**Por eso no has querido corresponderme- **

**-No lo tomes a mal, mi corazón le pertenece a otra mujer... No sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero así fue, ella es importante en mi vida y hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que me gusta estar junto a ella, a su lado...-**

**-Kakashi, yo te amo y recuerda que si ella no te acepta, yo siempre estaré ahí cerca de ti-** comenzó a caminar –**Esperándote- **

El viento sopló fuertemente.

**-Lo siento-** susurró mirándola de reojo mientras ella se alejaba.

.-

Anko se encontraba en su habitación encogida en una esquina con las piernas apegadas a su cuerpo y sus brazos sobre ellas, las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro y mojaban su abrigo. Recordaba una y otra vez lo visto, sentía su respiración agitada.

-**Soy una estúpida, una total idiota, ¿cómo me pude enamorar de él, si a quien ama es a Yugao...? ¿Cómo pensé que él podría fijarse en mí?...** – y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro. Cerró los ojos –**Me duele el corazón... Kakashi, mataste mi ilusión de la manera más cruel, pero...-** se limpió las lágrimas –**pero ya tomé una decisión...**-

Se levantó, abrió las cortinas y dejó que el sol tocara su piel, se arregló y salió de su departamento con una sola idea en mente: encontrar al viejo, digo a Hirashi.

Rogaba encontrarlo pronto, después de recorrer la villa, exhausta y a punto de rendirse lo vio a lo lejos cerca del puesto de Rameen. Se acercó a él caminando.

**-¡Consejero Real!-** llamó Anko.

**-¡Princesa!-** exclamó.

**-Ya tomé mi decisión-** dijo ella seriamente.

**-La escucho- **

**-Pues...- **

.-

Quince minutos después...

En la Torre Hokage, Anko hablaba con Lady Tsunade en su despacho, conversaban sobre la elección tomada por la kunoichi. Hirashi la esperaba afuera acompañado de sus guardias.

La puerta se abrió, era Anko saliendo del despacho.

**-¿Todo está bien?-** preguntó Hirashi.

Anko asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar. De repente, ella vio cierta persona a quien no deseaba toparse...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>¿Comentarios, sugerencias?_

_Se acepta todo tipo de críticas ya sean buenas o malas..._


	6. Un Adieu

_Hola a todos/as..._

_Isi-san que gusto el que hayas vuelto... La verdad te extrañaba..._

_Al fin estoy de vacaciones, hahaha. Bueno, tardé mucho en subir este cap., pues disfrútenlo leyendo y si merece un cambio soy toda oídos..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>_

_**Un Adieu**_

_**(Un Adiós)**_

.-

En la Torre Hokage, Anko hablaba con Lady Tsunade en su despacho, conversaban sobre la elección tomada por la kunoichi. Hirashi la esperaba afuera acompañado de sus guardias.

La puerta se abrió, era Anko saliendo del despacho.

**-¿Todo está bien?-** preguntó Hirashi.

Anko asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar. De repente, ella vio cierta persona a quien no deseaba toparse. Ellos se detuvieron. Él también detuvo sus pasos y dijo como normalmente acostumbra:

**-¡Hola!**

**-¡Hatake!-** susurró Anko desanimada **–Discúlpame pero tengo asuntos que atender**- le dijo, desvió la mirada hacia sus acompañantes –**Continuemos-** murmuró y siguieron caminando.

Kakashi quedó interrogativo.

**-¿Ocurrió algo para que usted tomara esa decisión?-** preguntó el Consejero.

**-No, solamente me di cuenta que estoy siendo injusta con todos ustedes-**contestó Anko – **Además, esta no es mi verdadera vida, sólo soy una intrusa... ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?-**

**-Mañana a primera hora.**

**-Bien, entonces esta noche me despediré de alguien-**

.-

La noche había caído, estaba tranquila y el viento frío que soplaba fuerte moviendo las hojas de los árboles.

Ella llegó al departamento de Kurenai, sacó una carta de su abrigo con intención de deslizarla por debajo de la puerta, pero ésta se abrió.

**-¡Anko! ¿Qué haces ahí?-** dijo Kurenai -**¡Entra!**

**-No, estoy bien así-** dijo la peli morada y continuó –**Vine a despedirme**.

**-¿Despedirte?... ¿de qué estás hablando?-**

Anko desvió la mirada –**Decidí regresar a mi antiguo hogar-**

**-Anko mírame-**ella la miró –**En realidad ¿es lo que tú deseas?-**

**-No tengo alternativa**-

**-Claro que la tienes... Acaso esta elección ¿tiene que ver con Kakashi?-**

La kunoichi abrió los ojos y le pasó el sobre –**Despídeme de los demás y diles que nunca los olvidaré-**

Kurenai tomó el sobre –**Hablas como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver... ¿Cuándo te marchas?-**le preguntó.

**-Mañana.**

**-Respeto tu decisión, pero no es justo para ti-**

**-No lo compliques, si alguien pregunta por mí diles que...-** se detuvo e hizo una pausa observando el suelo –**Mejor no les digas nada ni expliques el motivo de mi partida-**

**-Está bien pero...-**

**-Gracias-**dijo y la abrazó. Se apartó –**Adiós Kurenai-** dijo y comenzó alejarse.

**-Esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto-**susurró Kurenai.

.-

A la mañana siguiente, Kurenai se dirigió rápidamente a buscar a Anko antes de marcharse, llegó a su departamento, tocó la puerta y nadie respondió. Siguió insistiendo y nada.

**-Ellos se fueron muy temprano**- dijo una señora.

Kurenai suspiró –**Sabía que vendría... Anko ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** pensó.

**-¡Oye Kurenai!-** vociferó una conocida voz.

La kunoichi giró y sonrió. Bajó por las escaleras para encontrarse con él.

**-¡Hola!**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a Anko?-** preguntó Asuma.

**-Sí.**

**-Seguramente está en su oficina o quizás en el puesto de Dangos-**

**-No, ella se fue**- susurró la peli negra.

**-¿A una misión?-**

**-No, de la aldea.**

**-Espera ¿dijiste de la aldea?-** dijo sorprendido **-¿Cómo es eso?... Explícame que no entiendo nada-**

Nuevamente ella suspiró.

* * *

><p>Kakashi leía su típico libro en el bosque apoyando su espalda contra un árbol.<p>

Prontamente alguien cubrió sus ojos **-¡Adivina quién soy!-** dijo

-**Yugao-**dijo entre suspiros.

Ella rió y se acomodó a su lado **-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Mm... Bien**- respondió aún leyendo.

**-Y... ¿Qué haces aquí solo?-**

Kakashi apartó la mirada del libro y levantó la ceja.

**-Lo siento, es una pregunta estúpida de mi parte-**

**-Yugao lamento lo sucedido, yo...-**

**-No te preocupes, entiendo-** dijo con tristeza. Luego sonrió –**Vamos a comer juntos ¿Qué dices?-**

Él la miró, ella estaba muy ilusionada y él aceptó la invitación.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pero, ¿Por qué ella tomó esa decisión tan drástica?-<strong> interrogó Asuma.

**-A lo mejor para no ver eso-**ella le indicó con la mirada hacia adelante. Kakashi y Yugao caminaban juntos muy sonrientes y se aproximaron a ellos.

**-¡Hola chicos!-** dijo Kakashi sonriente **-¿Por qué tienen esas caras?-**

**-¿Aún no te has enterado?-** preguntó Asuma.

**-¿Enterarme sobre qué?-**

**-Anko se marchó de la aldea-**intervino Kurenai.

**-¿Anko? Ella no se iría además, la vi ayer aunque estaba un poco indiferente...De todos modos ella no...-** miró a sus compañeros **-¿Cuándo?**

**-Esta mañana.**

**-Y ¿A dónde se fue?-**el peli plata preguntó.

**-No lo sé, no quiso decirme-** dijo Kurenai.

**-Entiendo...Si sabes algo de ella, por favor comunícamelo-** dijo Kakashi.

**-Lo haré-** ella respondió.

Ambos se retiraron.

**-Debiste decirle-** murmuró Asuma.

**-Tienes razón, pero ella también es mi amiga y no puedo traicionar su confianza, sólo espero que no se haya equivocado y, donde quiera que ella esté se encuentre bien...-**

* * *

><p><em>Con respecto al nombre del padre de Anko, inconscientemente lo visualicé, no sabía que el padre de Kakashi también se llamaba así. ¡Qué irónico! ¿No?<em>

_Entonces, si ese es el caso lo cambiaré por Lord Tsuyoshi... Aunque en toda la historia los nombres de los padres de Anko no vuelven a mencionarse..._

_Próximo capítulo: **"Nuevo Hogar"**_

_Veremos cómo será la nueva vida e integración siendo Princesa._

_Algunos caps. Son cortitos y otros largos, pero tienen su razón de ser: como son muy extensos debo cortarlos para que puedan encajar._

_Hasta lueguito..._

_Se acepta todo tipo de críticas..._


	7. Nuevo Hogar

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Jeje, sí ya sé, tienen deseo de tomar una soga y ponérmela en el cuello, jajaja_

_No me defenderé con rodeos, la razón "Estudios, Trabajo"…_

_Pues aquí les dejo el capítulo 7, pero antes les agradezco por sus reviews, y sobre todo la paciencia que me han tenido… Se los agradezco de todo corazón…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_**"Nuevo Hogar"**_

_.-_

– **¡Princesa, despierte!** – llamó la Dama de la Corte Suh Hana(1).

Anko despertó y se sentó erguida, inspeccionó con la mirada la habitación cayendo en cuenta de no ser un sueño, sino real. Miró la chica parada frente a ella que le sonreía. Hana lleva el pelo recogido, color castaño, con una coleta cayendo sobre el hombro derecho.

– **¡Buenos días mi Lady!, disculpe que la despierte tan temprano, pero su agenda está repleta de actividades y hoy es el día que todos conocerán a su futura gobernante** – ella dijo y otra chica entró a la habitación. – **Ella es Akio y le ayudará en lo que necesite… Ahora me retiro, con su permiso –** hizo una reverencia, Anko asintió y la Dama Suh marchó.

Akio es una Dama Park(2) de piel morena, cabello color lila recogido también con una coleta, ojos negros y al igual que todas las chicas en Palacio usan Kimono.

La kunoichi se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño entretanto Akio le buscaba su ropa.

.-

Por otro lado…

– **¿Cómo la ves?** – preguntó Hirashi.

– **Aún no se acostumbra sin embargo, pronto lo hará, tengo fe en ella –** respondió Hana.

– **Debemos entenderla, abandonó su antigua vida por nosotros, su pueblo –. **

– **Tienes razón –** ella dijo y agregó – **Iré a ver si está lista –.**

– **Bien –** murmuró Hirashi y comenzó a caminar hacia el recibidor real ahí estaba otro hombre de unos 45 años de edad aproximadamente, moreno, de cabello negro y ojos grises.

– **¡Secretario Real! –** saludó Hirashi.

– **¡Consejero!** – respondió Tazumo indiferente **– ¿Ella está lista? –.**

– **Pronto lo estará –. **

– **No es necesario esperar… Ya estoy aquí…–** dijo Anko, vestida con un kimono rosa pastel y la cintura siendo sujetada con el obi(3) de color violeta con diseños plateados haciendo juego con su cabello y, los bordes de las amplias mangas, así como también el cuello escote en tita de tonalidad violeta. Además, acompañándolo los accesorios tan característicos del gofuku(4), con Zori(5) plateados y los tabi(6). Su pelo recogido, enrollado y sujetado con una cinta rosada.

Ellos hicieron reverencia.

– **Mi Lady, tenemos varios asuntos qué resolver, lo primero es conocer el pueblo –** informó Tazumo.

– **Bien, entonces vamos…–.**

– **Sí –.**

La aldea es llamada El Rosal porque las flores (rosas) florecen cada año y son las más hermosas, de gran belleza, colorido y aroma. Ese pueblo está rodeado de ellas, además una muralla también lo rodea debido a la gran cantidad de enemigos que atacan con el objetivo de poseer el tesoro más valioso "La Rosa del Cristal". Se dice que, abre la habitación del tesoro de la familia real. Pero fue muy bien escondido por Lady Natsuji, decisión de lord Tsuyoshi y sólo puede tener acceso el gobernante. Muchos piensan que es un rumor (leyenda), otros creen que es cierto, pero nadie ha podido comprobarlo.

Tesoro o no, es un lugar ideal para vivir, se parece a Konoha en muchos aspectos: los aldeanos conviven en armonía, son felices; los niños juegan en las calles alegremente y los shinobis cuidan y están alertas ante cualquier peligro, no sólo shinobis también kunoichis.

Caballos se acercaron a gran velocidad, detrás el carruaje de la realeza, hacia los niños, ellos corrieron excepto un pequeño que cayó al suelo horrorizado. Los caballos se detuvieron justo a tiempo. El carruaje también se paró.

– **¿Qué sucede? **– preguntó Anko. Luego abrió la cortina y mira a su alrededor – **¿Pero qué…**? – comenzó a decir e inmediato se bajó.

– **¡Princesa! ¡Por favor regrese!** – vociferó Hana saliendo tras ella.

– **¿Estás bien?** – le pregunta Anko al pequeño mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

El niño la abrazó repentinamente y empezó a llorar. Ella se sorprendió, no obstante correspondió el abrazo, sonriente – **Tranquilo, no pasó nada…Sólo fue el susto…–** le dijo.

Él se apartó y la miró directo a los ojos.

– **¿Mejor?** – preguntó ella.

– **S…sí…–** él responde con timidez.

Ella se levantó extendiéndole la mano – **¡Vamos!** –.

Cuando él toca su mano, una mujer se acercó al pequeño y lo abrazó – **Gracias** – dijo.

– **No le pasó nada, sólo está asustado…–** dijo Anko.

– **Mi Lady, debemos continuar** – comunicó la dama Suh Hana.

Anko asintió.

– **¿Princesa? –** pregunta la mujer que abraza al pequeño. La mira fijamente, entonces se da cuenta que la mujer frente a ella vestía un Irotomesode(7) de tres escudos correspondiente a la etiqueta de la realeza. **– U-usted es…y-yo…–** repentinamente baja la cabeza en señal de respeto – **"¡Gomen nasai!"–**.

– **¿Eh?** – Anko logró articular nerviosa.

– **¡Princesa, disculpe las molestias que le ha causado mi pequeño hijo! – **

– **Eh…etto…yo…–** sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa más nerviosa al ver a la mujer inclinarse – **No hagas eso…–** mira a todos lados sin saber qué hacer o decir. – **Por favor… yo no… jeje…creo que… yo… no tienes que reverenciarte ante mí, solo soy una chica con suerte, jejeje…–.**

– **¡Princesa! – **regañó la dama Suh.

– _**¿Qué hice ahora?**_ – se preguntó Anko sin entender *suspira* entonces observa que el pequeño tiene una raspadura en su rodilla y busca entre su ropaje un objeto.

La mujer, al notar la presencia de Anko cerca de ella, levanta la cabeza sorprendida. La mira sin entender. Mitarashi se arrodilló frente al niño y con un pañuelo le limpia la herida. – _**Ella es de la nobleza, no debería… es idéntica a la fallecida Reina Natsuji, acaso ella es… no, no puede ser… esa pequeña criatura fue asesinada por…–**_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

– **¡Ya está!** – indicó Anko con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios mientras acaricia la mejilla al niño – **Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? **–.

– **Daisuke ****–** respondió él.

– _**Daisuke: **__**sobresaliente **_**– **pronunció la kunoichi en voz baja. Le sonríe – **Es un gusto conocerte Daisuke, mi nombre es Anko…** – Observa a la mujer – **Por favor, levántese** – la tomó de la mano e hizo ponerla de pie.

– **Mi Lady, yo…–**

– **Porque sea de la realeza no me hace superior a los demás** – dijo en total seriedad.

– "**¡Gomen nasai!"– **se disculpó la mujer.

– **No se disculpe** – Anko mira directo a los ojos de Daisuke, encontrando en ellos determinación, deseo de proteger a los seres importantes, vio en esos ojos negros mirada profunda, la angustia de perder el amor, esa mirada le recordó a alguien significativo para ella. Ahora posa su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella – **Cuide mucho a su hijo, será un excelente guerrero **–.

– **¡Hai! ¡Arigato!** –.

– **Mi Lady, debemos…–** empezó a decir Hana.

– **Sí –** dirige la mirada a ellos – **¡Adiós! **– se dio vuelta para marchar...

– **¡Adiós princesa!** – murmuró el pequeño.

Anko abrió los ojos – _**"Princesa"**_ – pensó con tristeza…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>.-<p>

_**Aclaraciones**_:

*(1) Dama de la Corte Suh: _(Se pronuncia Shoi) Mujer que se encarga de ayudar a la familia real en todo lo que le sea posible. De todas las damas, ésta es la de mayor rango y puede mandar/dirigir al resto. Ella, además de tener mayor jerarquía, se hace cargo del aprendizaje de una princesa para como actuar y comportarse ante la nobleza. Es como una tutora de enseñanza de modales. Aconseja cuando la situación lo merita, tiene voz y voto en Palacio…_

*(2) Dama Park: _Son las damas de cargo inferior que la Dama Suh, le sirve a la Princesa y le ayuda tanto pueda. Normal/mayormente, estas damas andan en pareja, acompañan a los miembros de la familia real donde quieran que vayan para servir de apoyo. Normalmente no opinan en las decisiones que tomen sus altezas, sólo obedecen. Son, cómo decirlo, guardaespaldas dentro de Palacio y ayudantes en las labores esenciales…_

*(3) Obi: _Es la faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas._

*(4) Gofuku: _Conocido como Kimono, originalmente se le llamaba Gofuku._

*(5) Zori: _Sandalias bajas hechas de algodón y cuero. Los miembros de la realeza (mujeres) la usan como acompañamiento de Kimono. Existe también otra forma de sandalias llamada"geta", hechas de madera._

*(6) Tabi: _Son calcetines tradicionales que separan el dedo pulgar del resto de los dedos para calzar la sandalia._

*(7) Irotomesode: _(Kimono) En Japón el irotomesode puede ser llevado tanto en mujeres casadas como también por mujeres solteras. Es uno de los kimonos más representables ante la realeza. Según el número de mon (escudos), se decide la formalidad del kimono. Puede tener 5, 3, 1 o ningún escudos. Un irotomesode con un escudo es más formal que llevar un hōmongi. Conjuntándolo con obi y zori plateados o dorados tal y como corresponde según la etiqueta. Usos: Ceremonia nupcial y ceremonia formal._

.-

Pues, qué les puedo decir…

OH! "¡Gomen nasai!", sé que había dicho que actualizaría los capítulos, pero se me ha complicado. A principio de año encontré trabajo _(antes trabajaba medio tiempo, pero ahora tiempo completo y corrido)_ y hasta ahora me equilibro, no es fácil trabajar, estudiar, hacer tareas; no tengo suficiente tiempo libre, sin embargo pondré todo el esfuerzo en publicar cada quince días…

Necesito avanzar éste fic, ya que trabajo en varios… El principal de todos es, trata de que los jounins y algunos chunins se verán involucrados en una actividad creada por Lady Tsunade (mis respetos a este gran personaje)…

Anteriormente, había dicho: avanzaba como 7 fics, no obstante no puedo trabajarlos todos, así que decidí juntarlos en el fic del párrafo anterior… Como no están tan lejanos de la versión No Se Soportan los Protagonistas, los uniré, así será más divertido y más largo, claro sin cansarlos, tendrá de todo un poco _(humor, romance, odio, desprecio, temor, etc.)._ Aunque he fallado varias veces en el intento, jeje. Estoy segura que, lo lograré y ojalá tenga el apoyo de todos ustedes…

Si tienen dudas o quieran preguntar sobre mis fics, adelante, pueden hacerlo y les contestaré en seguida…

Ah! Por cierto:** Actualizaré el 14 de abril 2012…**

**Matta ne!**

(Hasta luego)


	8. Controversias

_Bonjour!_

_Bueno, he aquí con el capítulo 8, el cual no es largo, jeje Se supone que debería estar estudiando para un examen, pero me di una escapadita por estos rumbos ya que prometí actualizar el día de hoy y no quiero quedar mal con todos ustedes..._

_Gracias a aquellos que toman su preciado tiempo para leer y comentar. Son de gran ayuda los comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias para un escritor, llenan de inspiración... Si tienen alguna queja no olviden comentarla, si debo cambiar algo por favor háganlo saber..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>_

_**Controversias**_

– _**Mi Lady, debemos…–** empezó a decir Hana._

– _**Sí –** dirige la mirada a ellos – **¡Adiós! **– se dio vuelta para marchar..._

– _**¡Adiós princesa!** – murmuró el pequeño. _

Anko abrió los ojos – **"Princesa"** – pensó con tristeza y entró al carruaje. Todo el camino iba muy pensativa además de melancólica. Hana la observaba preocupada.

– **¿Se siente bien? –** le preguntó.

– **Eh…sí. Este lugar me recuerda mucho a Konoha** – contestó Anko.

– **¿Extraña su hogar? **

– **Ahora, este es mi hogar.**

– … –

– **Haré lo posible para que vuelva a ser como antes** –

– **Confío que será así.**

Anko sonrió – **Me gustaría cambiar algo –**

– **Claro, ¿De qué se trata? **

– **Deseo que no me hables de usted, así me sentiré como en casa – **

– **Pero…**

– **Por favor, quiero que todos puedan tutearme con confianza** –

– **Está bien, sin embargo me costará mucho – **

– **Inténtalo, no es difícil – **

Hana asintió **– Perdone que le pregunte, pero ¿Es verdad que es ninja? – **

– **¡Sí!**

– **¿Qué rango? **

– **Jounin de élite.**

– **Entonces ¿Entrenaría a nuestros ninjas? –**

– **Si ellos me aceptan como sensei ¿Por qué no? – **

–**Eso sería estupendo.**

Ambas sonrieron.

Los caballos se detuvieron.

– **¡Llegamos!** – dijo Tazumo.

Entraron al edificio del Consejo en el cual los ancianos la esperaban. El pasillo se alargaba en cada paso que ella daba. Los cuatro (Hana, Akio, Anko y Tazumo) atravesaron el lugar en busca de una puerta.

Luego la vieron.

– "**Espere aquí" –** dijo Tazumo. Echó el cerrojo por dentro y entró cerrándola detrás.

– **¿Tardará mucho?** – preguntó Anko.

– **No lo sé –** respondió Hana.

En la habitación, los ancianos Consejeros estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

– **¿Y bien? –** preguntó molesto un anciano.

– **Necesitamos un gobernante y la Princesa Mitarashi es la adecuada –** dijo Hirashi tranquilamente.

– **No creo que ella sea la indicada** – habló Tazumo **– Ni siquiera ha podido acostumbrarse a estar aquí –**

– **Pero es la hija de Lord ****Tsuyoshi y Lady Natsuji** – defendió Hirashi.

– **No importa de quién sea hija –** gruñó Tazumo – **Si ella no esta segura de esto lo que debemos hacer es buscar a alguien más capacitado para el puesto –**

– **Habla por ti –** siseó Hirashi – **Una vez que ella sea coronada, el pueblo la aceptará y todo volverá a ser como antes – **

– **Hirashi tiene razón** – intervino otro anciano – **Además este reinado ha sido gobernado por una dinastía que no debemos reemplazar. Los herederos son los futuros gobernantes y nadie podrá cambiarlo – **

– **No digo que cambiemos la tradición, me refiero a que alguien debe gobernar hasta que ella esté lista –** habló Tazumo totalmente molesto.

– **Entiendo tu punto** – dijo el anciano – **Pero no podemos perder más tiempo, sea quién sea la aldea necesita un líder, de lo contrario quedaríamos indefensos y nuestras fuerzas seguirán disminuyendo – **

Tazumo gruñó furioso – _**Maldición –**_ pensó y dijo – **Ella no conoce nuestras costumbres, recuerden que en todo este tiempo ha vivido lejos – **

– **Lo sé – **continuó el anciano – **¡Háganla pasar!**

Anko entró. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie e hicieron reverencias.

– **¿Lady Natsuji?** – dijo el anciano de edad más avanzada que el resto de los presentes. Se podía distinguir la edad de aproximadamente unos 90 años.

– **No, soy Anko…Anko Mitarashi –**

– **Por favor acércate – **le dijo y ella se aproximó – **¡Siéntate a mi lado!**

Ella tomó asiento y él tocó tembloroso su mejilla – **Eres idéntica a tu madre y tienes los mismos ojos de tu padre **– sonrió – **Sin duda serás una excelente gobernante** – miró a los demás – **Prosigamos esta reunión, casi es hora de mi té –**

* * *

><p>– <strong>Ha pasado dos meses desde que ella se marchó<strong> – susurró Kurenai, mirando por la ventana de su departamento.

Asuma se acercó a ella – **Así lo decidió.**

– **¿Crees que regresará? **

– **No lo sé, pero si decide regresar sabe que éste también es su hogar – **

– **Cierto.**

– **No te preocupes, ella sabe cuidarse sola –**

Kurenai asintió.

.-

Por otra parte…

En la sala de jounin, el peli plata se encontraba sentado mirando también por la ventana, luego suspiró y abrió su Icha-icha Paradise.

– **¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en misión – **preguntó Iruka.

– **Mm…no, fue asignada a Yamato, y… ¿Cómo va la academia?** – preguntó el ninja copia como si nada.

– **Bien dentro de lo que cabe** – respondió Iruka sentándose en el sofá. Suspiró – Ella hace falta por estos lados –

– **Hum… ¿De quién hablas? –** interrogó Kakashi sin darle importancia.

– **De Anko.**

Kakashi dejó su lectura cerrando el libro – **Sí **– susurró.

– **Y pensar que no hemos sabido nada sobre ella –**

– **Sí, a lo mejor está bien –**

– **¿Conoces el motivo de su partida?** – preguntó curioso el shinobi.

– "**No, pero sea lo que sea debió enfrentarlo como toda kunoichi que es"** – murmuró duramente.

– **Para irse así debió ser grave – **Iruka siseó con inocencia.

– "**Nada justifica esa decisión" –** dijo fríamente.

– **¿Crees que Orochimaru tenga algo que ver? – **

– "**No lo sé y si fueran ciertas tus suposiciones, ella no sería tan tonta como para aceptarlo" –**

– **Todos la extrañamos, siempre se preocupaba de que todo estuviera en orden** – dijo el castaño y sonrió **– ¿La extrañas? **

Kakashi abrió su ojo visible, luego lo cerró – "**¿Por qué debería?"** – preguntó tranquilamente.

– **Ustedes son amigos –**

– "**Yo no siento afecto por aquellas personas que trato una vez y éste es el caso, ella y yo casi no hablábamos, apenas nos dirigíamos el saludo" –**

– **Entiendo.**

– "**Ella eligió irse por su propia voluntad, nadie la obligó, se fue sin pensar en las consecuencias. No tomó en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás… ¿Qué más da? Esa es su elección, ahora no puede pretender regresar como si nada ha pasado" – **dijo el jounin molesto.

– **Quizás no obtuvo otra opción –**

Kakashi suspiró – **"No sé qué pensar" –** dijo ya calmado.

– **Ojalá y está bien.**

Kakashi retornó la mirada hacia la ventana **– "**_**Anko, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme adiós?" **_– pensó.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Salió cortito lo sé, el siguiente también lo será, pero ya desde el capítulo 11 serán extensos...<em>

_No tengo nada más que decir... Ah! sí, Actualización _**el 21 de Abril 2012.**


	9. Reviviendo Momentos

_Hola, y como les prometí traigo el capítulo 9, el cual es bastante corto, jeje._

**Isi-san:**_ gracias por resaltar el error que he cometido. Dios! es una falta gravísima... Y gracias por los reviews, aprovecho para aclarar que efectivamente estás en lo cierto, los términos de dama Suh y dama Park es coreano... Pero quise agregar esos términos porque suena bien y se ve más de la realeza, ya sabes, No? Me alegro que te haya gustado estos capítulos, al principio no me convencieron, sin embargo he pensado en cambiarlos, aunque toda la trama cambiaría completamente. Este fic está completo, consta de más de 22 capítulos, jeje Largo, verdad? Y Tazumo el malo? bueno, no aclararé nada porque sino no tendría sentido XD. Gracias por leerlos en verdad... Y creo que no lo dije antes, pero !Bienvenida!_

**Alexa Hiwatari:**_ me dá gusto que esta historia sea interesante para ti. Gracias por continuar leyendo..._

**hina-hatake**_: bueno, la actualización como te prometí te la dedico, al igual que el capítulo 6 de "Desenterrando el Pasado", espero que te gusten... Y no te preocupes, entiendo que no es fácil estar desocupada por un tiempo, eso de la escuela y otros asuntos son complicados muchas veces. Lo importante es que estés tranquila..._

_Bueno, a aquellos que leen y no pueden o no tienen tiempo de comentar, les doy las gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer..._

_Sin más interrupciones, por favor lean y si hay algo que debo mejorar soy toda oídos..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>_

_**Reviviendo Momentos**_

_****.-_

_Yugao se acercó a Kakashi abrazándolo del_ _cuello y lo besó. Él se quedó inmutable, correspondiendo el beso luego luego. _

Anko despertó.

La noche estaba tranquila, no había ningún sonido que demostrara lo contrario. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, ni siquiera se molestó encender la luz. Caminó hacia la mesita de noche, abrió una de las gavetas y tomó la banda que la identificaba como Ninja de Konoha, su mirada se ensombreció al verla. Recordó a sus amigos, principalmente…

– _¿Estás bien?_

– _Eh…Sí – dijo ella levantando la cabeza para ver quien era. Kakashi la ayudó a levantarse. – ¡Gracias!_

– _¿Y qué hacías en el suelo? _

– _¡Si lo que quieres saber es si fue por gusto, olvídalo! – respondió enfadada. Él sonrió._

Anko sacudió su cabeza, aún recordaba ello y ese beso la atormentaba.

– **Debí hablar con él antes de tomar esta decisión** – ella susurró.

– _¿Y qué le hubieras dicho? ¿Kakashi te amo?_ – dijo su otro yo, subconsciente.

Se dejó caer en la cama **– ¡Soy una estúpida!**

– _¡A poco te das cuenta!_

– **Antes de irme lo ignoré, debe odiarme.**

– _Pues sí, hiciste mal._

– **Lo extraño** – dijo y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

– _Pero no puedes regresar._

– **Eso es lo peor.**

– _Recuerda que él tiene a Yugao._

– **Lo sé, por eso me alejé. No quiero interferir entre ellos.**

– _¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Regresarás?_

– **No, ésta es mi vida ahora, mi nuevo hogar** – se rompió – **Recuerdo cuando aquel día llovía con gran densidad, yo caminaba por las calles empapada y la fiebre en alta temperatura, sólo deseaba llegar a casa para tomar té – **sonrió – **Subí el primer escalón, pero mi cabeza daba vueltas. Me aferré de la baranda y alguien me sostuvo por detrás, al darme vuelta era él. Kakashi y yo podíamos sentir la proximidad de nuestros labios rozarse, fue como hipnosis, pero ambos regresamos a la realidad separándonos. Él me ayudó y desde entonces nos volvimos más amigos, más cercanos, pero…**– una lágrima rebelde deslizó por su mejilla – **Mantuve en secreto mi amor por él por tanto años. Robó mi corazón y ahora está con otra, no puedo soportarlo** – Empezó a sollozar y se encogió en la cama – **¡Kakashi, perdóname!** – De tanto llorar se quedó dormida.

Minutos después, sintió unos pasos y abrió los ojos. La puerta se abría lentamente, de nuevo ella cerró los ojos intentando hacer creer que seguía dormida. El enmascarado vestía de negro, sacó un kunai mientras se aproximaba a ella. Y en el punto que iba a atravesarlo en la espalda de Anko, ésta detuvo el kunai con el metal de su banda ninja que mantenía en sus manos antes de quedarse dormida. Forcejearon.

Anko saltó y se apoyó en la pared tratando de sentir su presencia. Un puñado de shurikens fue a exceso de velocidad hacia ella, pero los esquivó excepto una, la cual rozó su cintura causándole una herida en el lado izquierdo. Él corrió hacia ella. Anko tomó una shuriken y contraatacó, logrando arrebatarle el kunai que luego le lanzó directo al hombro. Él corrió para alejarse de ella y saltó por la ventana rompiendo el cristal en el proceso.

Anko se deslizó en la pared hasta caer sentada. – _**Alguien no me quiere aquí – **_pensó.

La Dama Shu Hana y Dama Park Akio llegaron a la habitación encendiendo la luz.

– **¡Princesa!** – dijeron al unísono acercándose a ella.

– **Está sangrando, ¿Qué le pasó? – **preguntó Akio ayudándola a levantarse con ayuda de Hana.

– **Sufrí un atentado** – dijo Anko.

– **¿Cómo es posible?** – Preguntó Hana – **Si hay guardias por doquier –**

Anko observó la ventana ye entrecerró sus ojos.

.-

A la mañana siguiente…

– **Princesa, no entiendo cómo pudo pasar** – dijo Hirashi.

– **Mi atacante utilizó armas ninjas y esas armas no son nuestras** – dijo Anko (vestía un kimono azul claro, de florecitas, y cada bordado de color blanco, al igual que el obi ajustado a su cintura).

– **¿Quiere decir que sea un ninja contratado? – **

– **No lo sé exactamente, pero cómo explica que entró por la puerta si se supone que habían guardias –** ella habló sonando molesta.

Hirashi se quedó pensativo y siseó – **Debe ser alguien que conoce el Palacio tanto como nosotros.**

Tazumo miró con recelo.

– **¿Algún sospechoso, consejero? –** ella preguntó.

– **No tengo idea quién sea el causante… Aumentaré la vigilancia para que éste suceso no vuelva a repetirse. **

– **Muy bien, confío plenamente en ustedes.**

– **¡Sí su Alteza! –** dijeron al unísono Hirashi y Tazumo.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió al jardín acompañada de sus leales damas. Escuchó el sonido metálico de Katanas. Siguió ese ruido que la condujo al campo de entrenamiento de los ninjas. Observó sobre la hierba y contempló el entrenamiento. Hombres y mujeres luchando juntos dándoles participación a ellas.

– **Interesante…–** se dijo a sí misma – **Tienen habilidades asombrosas, pero…**

– **¡Mi Lady! **– Llamó la Dama Park Akio con una cacerola en mano – **Su té.**

– **Gracias **– respondió Anko. Se tomó su bebida poco a poco.

– **¡Akio! ¡Hana! **

– **¿Sí, mi Lady?** – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– **¿No tendrán dulces como Dangos que podamos degustar?** – pregunta Anko inocentemente.

– **Por supuesto, ahora mismo iré a buscarlos –** dijo Akio y sin más marchó.

Hana tomó asiento a su lado – **¿Qué opina sobre el entrenamiento? **

– **Es mejor de lo que esperaba, pero…**

– **¿Pero?**

– **Me sorprende muchísimo cómo trabajan en equipo.**

Un kunai fue rápidamente directo a Anko por el lado derecho.

– **¡Princesa, cuidado!** – gritó un guardia.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado...<em>

_En el siguiente capítulo los sentimientos de Kakashi saldrán a relucir... Se titula: **"Sentimientos Profundos"...**_

**Actualización: "28 de Abril 2012"**


	10. Sentimientos Profundos

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Gracias por tu review y además por darme ánimos. Ayuda muchísimo a la creación de nuevos capítulos y nuevos fics. Siempre estás pendiente de esta historia, te lo agradezco...

**Pochi-san:** Me alegro muchísimo, no sabes cuánto, saber de ti. Ha pasado tantas situaciones. Bueno, la vida no es sencilla después de todo, jajaja. Te entiendo perfectamente, calcular caídas libres, velocidades, fuerzas, aceleraciones y todo lo relativo a la física no es de lo más agradable, aunque claro ya pasé por ello. De hecho, cada vez que tenía examenes de esos mis amigos se aparecían en mi casa (más de 40) se agrupaban y me daban la mayor sorpresa de mi vida los fines de semana para que yo les explicara. Sabes? A mí me llamaban la "Hija del Director", sólo porque yo le pasaba el examen en A. Además los propietarios del colegio son amigos de mi familia y bueno, el director (propietario también, hijo de los due;os) al no tener hija, solo hijos me trataban como si yo lo fuera. Gracioso no? Ánimo, yo sé que puedes, de eso estoy totalmente segura. Y gracias por leer estos capítulos y dejar reviews. Gracias amiga. Ah! no me olvido de la petición que te hice, lo tengo muy pendiente...

**Hina-hatake**: Hola, me alegro que los capítulos te esten agradando, de hecho los demás son aún mejores, jejeje. El final está interesante, pero no adelantaré nada... "Tazumo el malo"...Mm... lo dejaré a tu crítica. Buenoi\, cuídate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo...

* * *

><p><em>Disfruten de este corto capítulo...<em>**  
><strong>

**Chapter 10:**

"**Sentimientos Profundos"**

.*

Un kunai fue rápidamente directo a Anko por el lado derecho.

– **¡Princesa, cuidado!** – gritó un guardia.

Ella levantó su mano y atrapó el kunai con dos dedos sin necesidad de mirarlo. Todos se sorprendieron, murmuraron. El asombro era evidente en sus rostros.

– **Waoh! ¿Cómo lo hizo?** – susurró una kunoichi.

– **No lo sé, pero dicen que también es ninja **– le susurró otra a ella.

– **¡Es sorprendente!** – murmuró un shinobi.

Murmullos tras murmullos, entretanto Anko jugaba sonriente con el kunai moviéndolo con un solo dedo. Cerró sus ojos – _**Por la trayectoria de este kunai, certero que fue intencional, esperaron que bajara la guardia. Debo tener cuidado y averiguar quién me quiere fuera del camino –**_ pensó y abrió los ojos – _**De lo contrario, seguiré siendo Princesa, pero en la tierra de los muertos **_– se puso de pie y les dijo – **Primera regla ninja: nunca subestimen a su oponente; Segunda regla: antes de lanzar kunais u otras armas, calculen la trayectoria del blanco, esto no es un juguete** – suspiró – **El camino ninja no es una decisión que se toma a la ligera, de esta manera protegemos lo más valioso para nosotros, las personas que verdaderamente nos importan… –** ella giró – **Recuerden mi consejo** – comenzó a caminar.

– **¡Princesa, espere!** – llamó un shinobi.

Anko se detuvo dando la vuelta.

– **Nos preguntábamos, pues…usted…ya sabe… ¿Podría ser nuestra sensei?** – dijo el shinobi.

– **Sí, fue asombrosa la manera en que detuvo ese kunai sin siquiera verlo** – dijo una chica.

– **¡****Excelente idea, si ella nos entrena seríamos más fuertes!** – susurró alguien.

– **Está bien, acepto su petición** – dijo Anko – **Mañana comenzaremos con la práctica ¿De acuerdo?**

Ellos asintieron.

– **Desde luego –** dijo un shinobi.

Anko sonrió.

.*

– **¡Maldición! Se está ganando el respeto de todos** – susurró alguien mientras la observaba a lo lejos.

El ninja que atacó a la kunoichi estaba con él, arrodillado como muestra de reverencia y respeto – **Lamento no haber cumplido con su encargo, señor **– le dijo.

– **Despreocúpate, aún queda tiempo para cumplir con mis objetivos. Quitar a la Princesita del camino será difícil, ella es ninja y no cualquier ninja, sino un jounin y es muy inteligente.**

– **¿Cree que sospecha de usted?**

– **No, aún no le he dado motivos para sospechar.**

– **Y ¿Cuál es su siguiente paso?**

Él rió – **Ya lo verás…**

* * *

><p>El equipo Siete entrena en el bosque cómo trabajar en equipo, lo que al parecer, según Kakashi, no han entendido bien. Suspira. ¿Cuándo no? Si pasan el santo día discutiendo, además de agredirse verbalmente.<p>

Kakashi suspira de nuevo y se sentó sobre una gran roca.

– **¡Por tu culpa perdimos la pelea!** – le dijo Naruto a Sasuke en tono desafiante.

– **¡Naruto! ¡Cierra la boca!** – ordenó Sakura.

– **No soy un tarado como tú** – dijo Sasuke.

– **¿QUÉ DIJISTE?** – gritó Naruto.

– **¡DOBE! –** vociferó Sasuke.

– **¡Ya cálmense! ¡NARUTO! **– habló la peli rosa.

– **Te reto a un desafío** – dijo Naruto.

– **"Aquí vamos de nuevo" –** dijo Kakashi entre suspiros.

– **No durarías ni un segundo, fácilmente te ganaré** – murmuró el peli negro.

– **No estés tan seguro. **

– **Hn… Eso lo veremos. Di tu estúpido desafío.**

– **¡No tiene nada de estúpido!** – gritó el rubio.

– **Todas las tonterías que se te ocurren no llevan a nada bueno.**

– **¿Ah Sí? Menciona una** – exigió.

– **Con mucho gusto… La vez que se nos asignó la misión de rescate del señor Feudal de la tierra del viento, en vez de rescatarlo, por tu ineptitud fuimos apresados porque se te ocurrió la brillante idea de…**

– **Sí, sí **– él interrumpió – **Yo también puedo mencionar una sobre ti.**

– **A ver, te escucho.**

– **Pues…esa vez que tú…cuando estabas…ya sabes…**

– **Ni siquiera puedes enumerar una porque no cometo errores.**

Naruto gruñó.

– _**¡Sasuke es tan listo!**_ – pensó Sakura embobada ¿Qué le ve a ese chico? Es prepotente.

Naruto miró donde se encontraba su sensei, él miraba fijamente las pocas estrellas dispersas en el cielo.

– **¿Kakashi-sensei?** – él llamó. Sus compañeros prestaron atención cuando su sensei no hizo señal de haber escuchado.

Su mente divagaba muy lejos, lo más importante, no leía su apreciado libro. ¿Estará bien?... Pregunta que se hacían cada uno.

Nuevamente Kakashi suspiró y su mirada se entristece – _**"Cuatro meses"**_ – pensó mientras cerraba la mano derecha en puño – _**"Es mucho tiempo"**_ – se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente – _**¿Por qué…?**_

– **¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Se encuentra bien? **– preguntó Sakura.

Él sonrió – **Sí, es tarde, mañana continuaremos el entrenamiento. Vayan a casa y descansen…**

– **¡Hai! –** dijeron los tres.

– **¿No vendrá con nosotros? –** preguntó Naruto.

– **No, me quedaré un momento, quiero contemplar las estrellas.**

Ellos asintieron y se retiraron.

Kakashi volvió a ver el cielo. – **¿Dónde estás? **– pregunta al viento y a la noche que lo acompaña en ese lugar tan solitario. El día anterior de su partida:

– _¡Hola! – él saludó normalmente._

– _¡Hatake! – Susurró Anko – Discúlpame, pero tengo cosas qué hacer – le dijo fríamente, desvió la mirada hacia sus acompañantes – Continuemos– murmuró y siguieron caminando._

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza – **¿Qué hice mal?... Esa mirada me reflejó rencor, pero ¿Por qué?... No debiste irte, menos de ese modo…**

– _¿La extrañas? – preguntó Iruka. _

– _¿Por qué debería?_

– _Ustedes son amigos._

– _Yo no siento afecto por aquellas personas que trato una vez, y éste es el caso. Ahora no puede pretender regresar como si nada ha pasado._

– **¡Soy un idiota! ¿Por qué dije esa estupidez?** – Suspiró – **¡Regresa!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Regresa".<strong>_ Anko creyó escuchar y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana – **Cuatro meses lejos de Konoha** – susurró – **Amigos, cuanta falta me hacen… El tiempo pasa rápido y las heridas sanaran, pero comienzo a dudar que el tiempo cura todo** – miró largamente la banda ninja de la Hoja, luego la apretó fuerte. Tomó la otra banda ninja que la identifica como Jounin de la aldea del Rosal, la observó y después se la puso – **"Lo siento"** – el viento sopló bruscamente moviendo consigo su cabello.

* * *

><p>Espero que la estén pasando bien leyendo este fic. sino es así por favor háganlo saber, para poder cambiar lo que ustedes crean convenientes. Para la próxima subiré dos capítulos el mismo día, lo cuales se titulan de la siguiente manera...<p>

Cap.11. "Aclaratorias o Aclaraciones (es lo mismo)"

Cap.12. "¿Nueva ilusión?"

**Actualización: 12/5/2012**


	11. Clarification

**Chapter 11:**

**Clarification**

Anko se ha dedicado completamente a entrenar sus ninjas. Todos la han aceptado como gobernante y es un privilegio que se ganó arduamente. Usa su nueva banda, llenándose de confianza y estímulo para ellos. El tiempo vuela, pareciera ayer cuando llegó como intrusa, una desconocida, ahora confían plenamente en ella. Ha sabido gobernar aunque ella diga no saber, sin embargo es excelente líder, bien capacitada para tomar decisiones. Se preguntarán, ¿Ella no se ha comunicado con Kurenai y Lady Tsunade? Sí, supongamos eso, lo pasé por alto, peor bueno, ahora está aclarado. Kakashi y los demás sólo saben que está bien, no conocen el lugar donde habita, decisión de ella.

En total, seis meses ya han pasado, mucho tiempo que en el cual aún no olvidó. La tortura cada noche acordarse de la manera que dejó su antiguo y verdadero hogar. Se siente mal, culpable por tomar aquella elección pensando lo mejor para todos; en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Kurenai está triste, un poco; es comprensible, su mejor amiga se alejó sin decir motivo alguno. Las cartas enviadas por Anko la reconforta, pero no es lo mismo que tenerla cerca y hablar todo el tiempo. Al menos tiene a Asuma, quien puede consolarla.

La vida en Konoha sigue normal a diferencia de Tsunade que, lamenta haber perdido una de sus mejores jounins.

Kakashi Hatake, no puede faltar. ¿Qué siente?... Tristeza, dolor, enfado…está confundido, no entiende porqué Anko se marchó. Por un lado, cree que fue por su culpa y, por otro lado, piensa que Orochimaru intervino en la vida de ella. Al encontrarse desorientado, Yugao aprovecha la situación para acercarse a él y hacer que se enamore de ella. ¡En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale, eh!

Seis largos meses, no es consuelo para nadie. Disimular el dolor, sumamente es terrible. Créanlo, no es sencillo. Sola en un lugar desconocido, sientes que no encajas y eso afecta tanto emocional como cualquier otro factor deseable a integrar (Psicología, nah! Sólo es mi opinión, la experiencia llama y se debe responder).

Cierta persona no está contenta por el desempeño de Anko, desea desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra; no obstante, el pueblo la favorece y en este momento no puede hacer nada, pero los malos siempre tienen sus planes elaborados, sólo falta ejecutarlos.

Dama de la Corte Suh: (Se pronuncia Shoi) Es la mujer que se encarga de ayudar a la familia real en todo lo que le sea posible. De todas las damas, ésta es la de mayor rango y puede mandar/dirigir al resto. Ella, además de tener mayor jerarquía, se hace cargo del aprendizaje de una princesa para como actuar y comportarse ante la nobleza. Es como una tutora de enseñanza de modales. Aconseja cuando la situación lo merita, tiene voz y voto en Palacio.

Dama Park: Son las damas de cargo inferior que la Dama Suh, le sirve a la Princesa y le ayuda tanto pueda. Normal/mayormente, estas damas andan en pareja, acompañan a los miembros de la familia real donde quieran que vayan para servir de apoyo. Normalmente no opinan en las decisiones que tomen sus altezas, sólo obedecen. Son, cómo decirlo, guardaespaldas dentro de Palacio y ayudantes en las labores esenciales…

Secretario Real: Es el hombre que planea las salidas y entradas de la Princesa, así como sus actividades, reuniones, entre otros… Consejero Real: Se encarga de dar consejos a la Princesa y ayudarla en lo que sea posible. Ambos puestos tienen gran influencia sobre ella, son sus leales trabajadores.

Un punto importante que, antes no había mencionado y ahora aprovecho para indicar que, los personajes Akio y Hana son hermanas. Olvidé mencionarlo anteriormente... pero es mejor tarde que nunca.

Sobre la historia de Anko Mitarashi, mi imaginación voló más allá de lo que tenía en mente, pero yo misma me emocioné al escribirla. Cada capítulo es un poco corto con el propósito de alargar un poco más la historia. Querrán saber porqué un fic de Anko siendo Princesa de la Aldea ¿del Rosal?... Surgió a través de una película japonesa que trataba de familias reales y por supuesto pensé en mi pareja predilecta KakaAnko.

¿Por qué Aldea del Rosal?... Pues qué puedo decir al respecto, se me ocurrió mientras contemplaba un arreglo de Rosas sobre la mesa de centro, recordé esas rosas y su rico aroma envolviendo un territorio pacífico, lleno de libertad y diferente… Rosas que me obsequiaron por el día de mi cumpleaños, que sorpresivamente me la enviaron en mi despacho, lugar donde trabajo.

Excelente combinación, ¿No?

Que quede claro, sólo la idea, no la historia de la película, ni siquiera se parecen, está muy lejos de la real. Prefiero aclararlo antes de… Aunque me hubiera gustado hacerla tal cual, pero demasiado sangrienta…

Anko piensa que Kakashi ama a Yugao, pero ella no conoce la verdad. Poco a poco, iré desencadenando los sentimientos de cada quien y los llevaré a un segundo nivel. También se descubrirá quien desea eliminar a la Princesa Mitarashi; recuerden, no será tan obvio (es lo que puedo adelantarle). Además, sabrán de qué manera se darán los problemas (no adelantaré nada).

Al principio del fic, Anko sueña con Kakashi como deseo, no sabe si es amor, pero ahora que está lejos siente que sí es amor. ¿Por qué anko viste tan femenina?... Es lógico, siendo Princesa ya no puede usar vestimenta que muestre más de lo debido. Con respecto a las edades, Anko tiene 23 años y Kakashi 27 años, por si las dudas.

¿De qué manera Anko confesará sus sentimientos?... En el transcurso de lectura se enterarán. Dolor y resentimiento ha llenado su corazón. ¿Anko abandonará la aldea? ¿Pedirá su destitución para regresar a Konoha? Ó ¿Renunciará a su amor y continuará gobernando?... La pregunta más importante que formularé desde ahora es ¿Tomará la decisión correcta?... Sólo ella lo sabrá en el momento indicado, su corazón la guiará…

Bueno, creo que es todo. Si tienen alguna duda, comenten este capítulo y con mucho gusto aclararé sus dudas. Aclarando también de quién miraba feo a Anko en el capítulo dos era Yugao. Ah! Los términos Dama Park y Dama Suh, son términos coreanos…

Disculpen que haya usado esta capítulo para aclaratorias, pero creí necesario hacerlo…

* * *

><p>Disfruten el siguiente capítulo, el cual se titula <strong>"¿Nueva Ilusión?"<strong>


	12. ¿Nueva Ilusión?

_Hellow!_

_Disculpen haber usado el capítulo anterior para aclarar algunos puntos. Pero debía hacerlo, de todas maneras, he subido éste capítulo en compensación del anterior para avanzar la historia y no dejarlo en aclaraciones, sino en algo más..._

_Nuevamente, disculpen... No obstante, disfruten de éste..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**¿Nueva Ilusión? **

Dos meses después…

– **Cada vez es más aceptada por el pueblo.**

– **Señor, ¿Qué piensa hacer? **– preguntó el ninja enmascarado.

– **Pondré mi plan en práctica.**

– **¿Piensa…?**

– **Sí, ella no me ha dejado alternativa –** dijo el hombre **– Destruiré a Lady Anko y como siempre, tú me ayudarás.**

– **Como diga, mi Lord.**

* * *

><p>Konoha, hogar dulce hogar…<p>

El ninja copia caminaba como siempre por la aldea, leyendo su querido libro _–"Las hojas caen, ella seguía sentada en la banca llorando desconsoladamente al escuchar un adiós por parte de él. Yoshino la miraba con impotencia, decirle adiós la destrozó creyendo lo mejor, pero fue lo contrario. Decidió sentarse en la banca junto a ella, sin embargo ella lo rechazó._

– _Lo siento – dijo él._

– _Si en verdad lo sintieras, no te marcharías – contestó ella. Se levantó para volver a casa. Un paso más no dio, debido a que él la abrazaba por detrás. _

– _Te amo, no lo niego, pero debo irme porque…estoy muriendo._

_Ella abrió los ojos – Entonces, llévame contigo – le susurró"._

– **Sigues leyendo ese libro** – dijo una voz peculiar.

Kakashi levantó la mirada y sonrió – **Tú también deberías de leerlo** – dijo guardando el libro.

– **Yo no leo esas cosas y no me interesan** – dijo Asuma.

– **¿En serio? Eso no fue lo que ví la otra noche en el bar. Te comías con los ojos el último tomo** – le dijo tranquilamente.

Asuma ruborizó y se rascó la nuca – **Sí, bueno…No se lo digas a Kurenai, si ella se entera, me mataría.**

– **No te preocupes, por mi parte ella no sabrá.**

– **Gracias amigo** – Asuma suspiró – **Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te ha ido?**

– **Bien **– respondió Kakashi como si nada. Luego, deslizó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

– **¿De verdad estás bien?** – interrogó curioso.

– **Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

– **¡Ah! Nada, por nada** – dijo el moreno y comenzaron a caminar – **¿Qué relación hay entre Yugao y tú?**

– **Amistad.**

– **¿Sólo eso?**

– **Sí, ¿Por qué?**

– **Amigo, se nota que ella está locamente enamorada de ti **– dijo Asuma sonriente.

Kakashi suspiró – **Lo sé.**

– **¿Y?**

– **¿Qué?**

– **¿Tú qué sientes por ella?**

– **Nada en especial, somos amigos y el hecho de que yo le guste, no cambia nada –** respondió sin darle importancia.

– **¿Estás seguro?**

– **Indudablemente.**

– **Deberías hablar con ella.**

– **Ya lo hice.**

Asuma palideció – _**¿Tan fácil lo dice? Le rompió el corazón a una mujer y… él es valiente **_– pensó – **¿Cómo lo tomó?**

– **Comprendió.**

– **Las mujeres guardan recelos, ten cuidado con ella –** Asuma le advirtió. (Sin ofender a nadie).

– **¿Lo dices por experiencia?**

Asuma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

– **Estoy bromeando.**

Asuma suspiró. Los dos se detuvieron debajo de un árbol de cerezo. – **¿Has sabido algo de ella?**

– **No, aún no he tenido noticias **– respondió el peli plata, desanimado y triste.

Hubo un largo silencio.

– _**Debería decirle, se nota que está destrozado. Sufre por su partida aunque lo niegue, pero no sé cómo lo tomará… Si le digo, quizás Kurenai me estrangule hasta que la respiración abandone mi cuerpo, o peor aún, me atrape en uno de sus genjutsus…para siempre**_ – tragó saliva – _**Lo siento Kurenai, te piedad de mí**_ – lo miró seriamente – **Kakashi, Anko está…–** tomó una bocanada de aire – **¡En la Aldea del Rosal!**

El jounin abrió su ojo visible – **¡Esa aldea queda muy lejos de aquí!** – susurró.

– **Así es.**

– **¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? –** preguntó el peli plata sonando indiferente.

– **Yo… **– no sabía cómo decirlo. Bajó la mirada – **El día en que ella se marchó… Kurenai me lo contó todo.**

– **¿Por qué ocultarlo hasta ahora?**

– **Decisión de la propia Anko. **

Kakashi bajó la mirada.

– **Ella no quería que nadie supiera el porqué de su partida –** continuó Asuma. **– Ni siquiera Kurenai conoce todos sus motivos, le dejó una carta de despedida.**

– **Pero, ¿Por qué se fue?**

– **Es una larga historia – **dijo Asuma entre suspiros.

– **Quiero saber sus razones. **

– **Está bien, te advierto que no lo vas a creer… Una semana antes de irse, unos señores que decían venir de la Aldea del Rosal conocieron a Anko y la identificaron como la hija de un tal Lord Kasuki, no Hiroshi, no es Tsuyoshi, sí Tsuyoshi y Lady Natsuji…**

– **Los gobernantes de su tierra – **terminó de decir Kakashi.

– **¿Has escuchado de ellos?**

Kakashi asintió – **Gobernaron democráticamente, se relacionaban con su gente sin necesidad de terceros, ellos entrenaban a sus propios ninjas. Después ordenaron la creación de una muralla más fuerte que la anterior alrededor del pueblo, porque era blanco de invasiones enemigas. Se dice que tienen un tesoro muy valioso y sólo puede tener acceso el futuro gobernante.**

– _**¿Cómo es que no conocía esa historia?**_** –** se preguntó Asuma.

– **Se creía que, había sido destruida después de la muerte de sus líderes, pero fue escondida bajo un genjutsu.**

– **¿Tuvieron hijos?** – preguntó Asuma, estúpidamente.

– **Se rumoreaba que tuvieron una hija, pero al cumplir tres años ella desapareció. De seguro, fue asesinada o secuestrada.**

– **O enviada a otra aldea** – dijo Asuma. Kakashi lo miró – **Y Anko es la hija desaparecida.**

– **Ella debió decirme **– dijo Kakashi y pensó – _**Todo empieza a encajar y yo que pensé lo peor.**_

– **Kakashi…**

– **Mmm…**

– **¿Pretendes ir a verla?**

– **¿Tú qué crees?**

– **Estás loco **– dijo el jounin sonriendo.

Kakashi sonrió y empezó a caminar.

– **¡Si Kurenai te pregunta quién te informó, ni se te ocurra mencionarme!** – vociferó Asuma.

El ninja copia levantó una mano en señal de aceptación.

– **No cabe duda que está ilusionado por Anko** – susurró él.

* * *

><p>– <strong>¡Secretario Real Tazumo!<strong> – llamó un guardia corriendo hacia él.

– **¿Qué ocurre? **– preguntó confundido.

– **Nos acaban de informar que ninjas renegados se han infiltrado en la aldea.**

– **Gracias por informarme.**

– **¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?**

– **Aseguren el Palacio hasta escuchar nuevas órdenes.**

– **¡Sí, señor! **– dijo el guardia y se retiró.

– **Pronto comenzará** – se dijo Tazumo a sí mismo, mientras caminaba con una mirada de ocultar algo.

* * *

><p>Anko, perdón, la Princesa Anko se encontraba en el jardín del Palacio, sentada sobre la hierba. Vestía una mini falda beige y una blusa de mangas a medias de color blanca, ajustada a su cuerpo y unas sandalias negras. El pelo recogido con una media coleta aprensada con un broche en forma de rosa.<p>

Estaba muy pensativa, su mente divagaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. De pronto, un fuerte viento sopló desde atrás moviéndose el cabello hacia delante, algunos pétalos se despojaron de las flores y flotaron en el aire. Anko sintió una presencia a su espalda, sonrió y rápidamente giró la cabeza.

* * *

><p>– <strong>Akio, ¿Sabes dónde está la Princesa Mitarashi?<strong> – pregunta Hana.

– **No la he visto.**

– **¿Dónde habrá ido? –** interroga entre suspiros.

– **A lo mejor está en el jardín.**

– **No lo había pensado, iré a buscarla.**

– **Te acompaño.**

* * *

><p>La sonrisa de Anko desapareció – ¿Quién eres? – le pregunta.<p>

– **Soy Dan Misaki, mi Lady** – responde tranquilo. Un hombre de unos 27 años, piel blanca, ojos negros de mirada tan profunda y, cabellos cortos y negros.

– **¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a otros?** – dijo Anko en tono chispeante.

Él sonrió – **No quise importunarla. **

Anko suspiró – **¡Olvídalo!**

– **¿Creyó que se trataba de alguien importante?** – preguntó sin darle importancia.

La kunoichi lo miró a los ojos y logró ver que su mirada es igual a la de Kakashi, profunda y de desinterés que tanto lo caracteriza. Ella desvió la mirada – **Eso no te incumbe** – dijo molesta.

Él aún continuaba allí parado sonriendo. Luego notó que ella observaba al suelo con tristeza.

Ella vio que una rosa blanca le era pasada desde atrás, giró la cabeza y lo miró desconcertada.

– **Esta rosa es blanca, pero tiene un gran aprecio. Transmite paz, tranquilidad y la tristeza desaparece… Tómela. **

Ella la tomó – **Gracias.**

Dan volvió a sonreír y, Anko se sonrojó un poquito y luego sonrió.

– **¡Princesa!** – llamó Hana.

Anko se puso de pie.

– **Necesitamos su presencia de inmediato** – ella continuó.

– **El Consejo la espera** – dijo Akio.

La jounin asintió y las tres comenzaron a moverse, dejando a Dan donde estaba. Anko vio la rosa en sus manos y lo volvió a mirar mientras caminaba. Él aún seguía sonriendo, lo cual provocó en ella un ligero estremecimiento…

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado...<em>

_El próximo capítulo se titula: **"Ataque al Palacio".**_

_**Actualización**:** 17/6/2012.**_


	13. Ataque al Palacio

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen y comentan esta historia. De antemano, me disculpo por extender la fecha de actualización. Por favor, lean el capítulo y ojalá les guste... Es corto, más luego lo recompensaré...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

"**Ataque al Palacio"**

Mitarashi estaba recostada en la cama, con los pies colgando de ésta. El sol entraba por su ventana, y prontamente, sintió una presencia familiar. Se sentó sobre la cama y luego sonrió.

– **¿Qué haces aquí?** – ella preguntó.

– **Vine a verte** – él responde, sonriendo.

–** !Está prohibido que entres así a mi recámara!** – dijo Anko, sonando molesta.

– **Lo siento, sólo quise ver cómo seguía – **él murmura tranquilamente.

– **Por si no lo has notado, no estoy enferma o algo así** – siseó, después deja escapar un suspiro, resignada por la presencia del hombre. **– ¿Sabes? Tú actitud me recuerda a alguien.**

– **¿Su novio? **– pregunta Dan, muy, pero muy interesado en conocer la respuesta.

Anko desvió la mirada a un punto ciego – **No. Me recuerdas a un amigo** – susurró entristecida. Acción que pasó desapercibida para él.

– **¿Lo extraña? **

– **Un poco.**

– **Entonces… ¿Por qué no va a visitarlo? Digo, si son tan amigos…**

– _**No es sencillo**_** –** ella pensó. Entonces le dijo – **¿Ya me viste, no? Ahora quiero estar sola.**

Dan la miró largamente, entretanto sonreía y sus ojos se iluminaban. Anko abrió los ojos al ver cómo éste la miraba. Como si la deseara con fervor.

– **¿Por qué me miras así?** – ella pregunta, tanto nerviosa como enfurecida.

– **¿Así cómo?** – interroga él como si nada.

– **¡Así! –** dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

– **Esa es mi forma de admirarla** – respondió calmadamente.

– _**¿Admirarme? –**_ Se preguntó confundida – _**¿De qué está hablando ese inepto? ¿Este idiota se ha vuelto loco?**_

Él se dirigió hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Le tocó la mejilla suave y delicadamente, estremeciendo a la jounin. Anko ruborizó observando sus ojos iguales a los de él...

– _**¿Kakashi?**_ – se pregunta a sí misma.

Dan se fue acercando más a los labios de ella. Posó la otra mano en su mejilla. En el punto en que iba a tocar sus labios con los de ella…

– **¡No! ¡Aléjate!** – Susurró Anko para que no fueran descubiertos, y se apartó lo más que pudo de él – **¡Esto es un error!**

– **¿Error?**

– **¡Sí, no puedo hacer esto!**

– **¿Por qué no?**

– **Tú no me conoces, ni yo a ti.**

– **Al contrario, yo sí la conozco. En el tiempo que ha estado aquí la he observado y puedo decir que…**

– **¡No sabes nada de mí! ¿Entiendes?** – ella le interrumpió, ya desesperándose de la absurda actitud de él.

– **Si piensa eso, déjeme conocerla. **

– **Escucha, yo…**

– **Princesa, lo que voy a decirle es inapropiado, pero yo la quiero. Me he enamorado de usted, sé que no tengo derecho el confesar mis sentimientos, pero no puedo ocultarlo más. **

– **Temía que dijeras eso** – murmura más para ella que para él.

– **¿A qué se refiere? **

– **No puedo corresponderte, lo siento.**

– **¡Al menos, déjeme ser su amigo!**

– **No lo sé, te haría mal estar tan cerca de mí.**

– **¡Por favor!**

– _**Me arrepentiré de esto después **–_ Anko suspira, derrotada **– Está bien. Con una condición.**

– **¿Y es?**

– **Que no te ilusionarás más conmigo.**

– **Trato hecho – **dijo, evidenciando un brillo en sus ojos.

– **Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?** – Anko siseó, riendo – **Ahora vete. No quiero que alguien te vea en mi habitación, y piense cosas que no son – **ordenó.

– **Si quiere puedo desaparecer.**

– **¿Desaparecer? **

– **Olvidé mencionar que también soy ninja.**

– **Sí, olvidaste ese pequeño e insignificante detalle –** dice sin importarle en lo más mínimo que sea ninja o no. A ella no le importa **– ¡Ahora retírate!**

– **Está bien** – levantó la mano en modo de despedida y desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Anko suspiró, de nuevo – **¡Está loco!** – se sienta sobre la cama, mirando la rosa – _**Aunque no está nada mal… Anko, ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?... Bueno, tengo derecho a ilusionarme ¿No? O quizás darme una oportunidad y así poder olvidarte Kakashi, pero lo estaría usando y no quiero dañar a nadie por amor… Sin embargo, ¿Por qué tengo esa sensación cuando se me acerca?... ¿Será una señal?... Cada que pienso, llego a la misma conclusión. Éste es mi verdadero hogar, si regreso no resistiré verlo con ella. Además, ya ha pasado ocho meses, será difícil volver a incorporarme…**_ – otra vez suspira. Cogió en sus manos, una agenda e inmediatamente la revisó – **Veamos… no tengo nada previsto para hoy, entonces dormiré una siesta –** se dejó caer por completo en la cama – **Nada de lo que haga me hará olvidar…–** susurra tristemente.

* * *

><p>En la Aldea de la Hoja…<p>

– **Kakashi, lamento llamarte cuando ibas de salida, pero necesito que tú y tu equipo salgan a una misión** – informó Tsunade.

– **¿Qué clase de misión?**

– **Rango A. Proteger al señor Feudal de la aldea de la Neblina contra ninjas renegados que quieren asesinarlo. Él necesita regresar a su tierra natal sano y salvo… ¿Puedo contar contigo para este trabajo? –** pregunta mirándolo minuciosamente.

El shinobi se quedó pensativo, luego dejó escapar con pesadez un suspiro – **Sí –** dijo y se dirige hacia la salida cuando ella le detuvo…

– **¡Kakashi! –** Ella le llamó y él detiene sus pasos – **Al regresar, te concederé permiso para que puedas visitarla –** dijo la rubia, incluyendo mirada picarona.

– **Humm…–** él sintió un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y sus mejillas ruborizaron, aunque claro, con la máscara se le notaba menos – **No entiendo porqué lo dice** – la mira de reojo.

– **¡No te hagas!** – Dijo Tsunade con una mirada pícara – **Recuerda, soy la Hokage y me entero de todo lo que sucede en esta aldea.**

– **Yo... etto…**

– **¡Ay! No te preocupes. Entiendo tus motivos** – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

– **¿Motivos? **

– **Claro. Pensaste que nadie se daría cuenta ¿Verdad?**

– **Pues…**

– **¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Por supuesto que la extrañas! Después de todo, ustedes son…–** cruzaron miradas y él ya estaba nervioso. **– Son amigos.**

Kakashi suspiró aliviado **– Eh…sí, amigos** – susurró y salió, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Tsunade sonrió –** Estos amores de ahora me recuerdan mis tiempos.**

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado. Anko seguía dormida. Poco a poco, abría los ojos al escuchar gritos provenientes de afuera del Palacio. Ella se levantó, pero antes de acercarse a la ventana alguien entra a la recámara.<p>

– **¡Princesa!** – llamó Hana, entrando bruscamente a la habitación.

Anko observó que ella parecía alterada

– **¡Mi Lady, la parte atrás del Palacio se está incendiando!**

– **¿Qué?** – pregunta la jounin desconcertada y sin obtener más información, ambas salieron corriendo de la recámara.

Efectivamente, se estaba quemando el techo. No era ilusión o genjutsu, sino real. Los guardias intentaban apagar el fuego, pero éste era muy denso. Los ninjas que podían realizar jutsus de elemento agua, se paralizaron ante aquel suceso y los aldeanos miraban con asombro.

– **¡No puede ser!** – susurra Anko, incrédula sobre lo visto. Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y frustración. – **¡Maldición!**

Cuatro shinobis parados cerca de ella, observaban sin hacer absolutamente nada.

– **¡Ustedes!** – gritó la kunoichi, apuntándolos con el dedo – **¡Realicen un jutsu estilo agua! ¡AHORA! **– les ordenó.

– **¡Hai!** – ellos respondieron.

Ellos hicieron posiciones de mano. Al terminar, de una fuente cercana el agua se dirigió al techo en forma de arco. Sólo lograron apagar un lado, pero el resto continuaba ardiendo en llamas.

– **Este fuego es muy denso –** dijo Anko – **Si el agua no puede apagarlo, quizá… el fuego sí –** ella empezó a realizar señas de mano_. "Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Flama de Dragón"_. Inhaló aire y expulsó fuego mediante el soplo de aire. Los demás expectantes, la veían con asombro, pensando "_Está demente, el fuego provocará que las llamas aumenten"._

– **¡Hagan lo mismo!** – ordenó Dan, apareciendo en escena.

Siete shinobis ayudaron a la Mitarashi. Varios minutos pasaron y el fuego parecía no disminuir. La kunoichi estaba casi agotada a punto de desistir, pero no, no permitiría que algo peor sucediera. De repente, vio encima del techo unos símbolos escritos con sangre, rodeando ese círculo tres papeles bomba, y uno de ellos activa y desactiva el jutsu.

– _**Es una especie de invocación del elemento fuego**_ – se dijo a sí misma – _**¿Cómo es posible?... No hay tiempo para preguntas –**_ sacó un kunai de la bolsa y enrolló en éste un papel bomba – _**¿Cuál de los tres será el detonador? ¡Maldición! ¡Son idénticos!**_ – gruñó. Entonces miró atenta y cuidadosamente el ritmo del fuego – _**Bien, ya sé**_ – pensó. Dio vuelta, hacia los ninjas – **Cuando les de la señal, usaran elemento agua para apagar el fuego ¿Entendido? **

– **¡Hai!**

Anko empezó a correr directo al fuego, formando posiciones de mano. Saltó. _"Flama de Dragón"._ Aspiró, logrando disipar las llamas y abrir un pequeño agujero. Aprovechando la oportunidad, rápidamente lanzó tres kunais con papeles bombas cada uno. Las tres kunais se clavaron al mismo tiempo y hubo una explosión. Anko aterrizó al suelo y se dejó caer de rodillas, ya que sus rodillas flaquearon y no aguantando más, cayó. – **¡AHORA!**

Los shinobis usaron agua, logrando apagarlo poco a poco. Después del humo disipado… – _**¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué incendiar el edificio? –**_ Se preguntó Anko – _**Primero intentaron asesinarme y ahora esto… Si duda alguna, me quieren fuera del camino.**_

Una persona estuvo contemplando lo ocurrido a la distancia. Su mirada sombría dejaba mucho qué hablar e inmediatamente que ella notara su presencia y le viera, él se retiró del alborotado lugar.

– **¡¿Tazumo?** – murmura Anko, totalmente desconcertada.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

Lamento haber puesto la fecha de actualización tan extendida. En esta semana, estaré tomando parciales en la universidad. _(!Se supone que debes estar estudiando, Natsumi!)._ Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer sentir mal a mis seguidores a través de este fic. Sería cruel de mi parte no cumplir con lo prometido.

Además, pronto actualizaré los demás fics, solo esperen un poco más. Estoy escribiendo dos historias totalmente diferentes a las propuestas que he hecho. Por lo tanto, mi tiempo no es extendido, sino bastante ocupado e incómodo.

Próximo capítulo, numerado **14**: **"Traición" **


	14. Traición

**Chapter 14:**

"**Traición"**

Los shinobis usaron agua, logrando apagarlo poco a poco. Después del humo disipado… – _**¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué incendiar el edificio? –**_ Se preguntó Anko – _**Primero intentaron asesinarme y ahora esto… Si duda alguna, me quieren fuera del camino.**_

Una persona estuvo contemplando lo ocurrido a la distancia. Su mirada sombría dejaba mucho qué hablar e inmediatamente que ella notara su presencia y le viera, él se retiró del alborotado lugar.

– **¡¿Tazumo?** – murmura Anko, totalmente desconcertada.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ella en su dormitorio, miraba por la ventana. En toda la noche no pegó un ojo, se la pasó despierta, meditando sobre todo lo sucedido desde su entrada a esa aldea hasta ahora. Suspira. Llevaba puesto un kimono rosado y el obi que rodea la cintura de color fucsia. Su mente divagaba en sus pensamientos, llegando a la conclusión…

– **¡Necesito investigar quién está involucrado en todo esto! –** dijo, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco. Un par de guardias custodiaban la entrada, luego la cerró despacio – **Con tanta vigilancia no podré salir. **

Mismo instante, Hana entró al cuarto – **¡Mi Lady, le traje su té!** – informa, sosteniendo la bandeja.

– **¡Gracias!**

Ella colocó la charola en una mesita cerca de la cama – **¿Le preocupa algo?**

– **Hana, necesito tus servicios.**

– **¡Por supuesto!**

– **Ayúdame a salir sin que nadie me vea.**

– **Pero Princesa…**

– **Tengo que saber quién está detrás de todo lo ocurrido.**

– **¡Es muy peligroso!**

– **Lo sé, pero no permitiré que alguien más lo haga. Al menos soy Jounin Especial de Élite, puedo cuidarme sola… ¿Me ayudarás?**

La Dama Suh bajó la cabeza, pensándolo cuidadosamente.

* * *

><p>– <strong>Otro atentado fallido. Gracias a Lady Mitarashi<strong> – dijo Hirashi, tranquilamente.

– **Ella ha demostrado ser excelente gobernante** – siseó el anciano de aproximadamente 90 años – **Es igual a su madre, valiente, inteligente y audaz.**

– **También heredó la terquedad de su padre –** murmuró Hirashi, sonriendo.

– **¡En eso tienes razón! –** respondió el anciano.

* * *

><p>– <strong>¡Es un plan arriesgado!<strong> – exclamó Hana, totalmente preocupada – **Pretender infiltrase… **

– **¡Estoy lista! **– susurró Anko – **Pero hacerlo de esta manera nos arriesgamos a ser descubiertas.**

– **Tengo la certeza que funcionará. **

Ambas se dieron la mano – **¡Suerte!** – dijeron al unísono.

Hana asintió y salió de la recámara. Caminó todo el pasillo hasta alejarse de allí –

**¡Ten cuidado!**

Anko quedó adentro, pensativa – **Todo saldrá bien… espero.**

* * *

><p>Akio cortaba unas flores en el jardín lateral, prontamente Hana se aproximó a ella.<p>

– **Akio, necesito tu ayuda** – dijo.

– **¿En qué?**

– **Este es el plan –** comenzó a decir Hana.

* * *

><p>Hirashi entró en la habitación de Anko – <strong>Lady Anko, el Consejo espera por usted.<strong>

– **¡Ah…sí!** – respondió.

Salieron de allí, uno al lado del otro, caminando en completo silencio, un silencio atormentador. Pareciera como si el ambiente se hubiera vuelto espeso desde que entraron al corredor.

De pronto, Hirashi se detuvo.

– **¿Qué sucede? –** pregunta Anko, curiosa.

– **Se me olvidaba que debo hacer algo, ¿puede continuar sin mí? **

– **Conozco el camino perfectamente, además no soy una niña** – ella gruñó.

Él hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, continuando su camino, sin embargo, el ninja enmascarado que atentó contra su vida hace unas noches atrás, apareció frente a ella, impidiéndole avanzar.

– **Ahora sí todo empeoró** – ella susurró, pero éste no logró escuchar – **Hasta aquí llegué…**

Alguien rió a carcajadas, voz masculina – **No debió apreciar tanto a las personas que la rodean** – él habló, acerándose al pasillo.

– **¡Tú! –** atinó ella a decir.

Otro ninja apareció detrás de ella, y tomándola desprevenida golpeó detrás de su cabeza, produciéndole pérdida del sentido, logrando su objetivo: cayera al suelo desmayada.

– **¡Obtendré lo que deseo!** – él murmuró, fríamente.

Las Damas presenciaron todo aquello, observando a escondidas, sin embargo no llegaron ver al hombre. Akio soltó un quejido y Hana le cubrió la boca e hizo un gesto de silencio, lo cual la chica entendió, luego la haló del brazo izquierdo, saliendo de allí lo más rápido posible. Estando en un lugar seguro – **Debemos continuar el plan. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? –** preguntó Hana.

Akio asintió.

– **Discretamente lo ejecutaremos. Escucha, si algo me pasa ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer.**

– **Sí. **

– **¡Protégete! Esos ninjas son de armas tomar –** susurró Hana y salió corriendo en busca de alguna información útil que sirva para descubrir y atrapar a los responsables.

Akio quedó preocupada – **¡Cuídese! **

* * *

><p>– <strong>¡Señor Hirashi!<strong> – llamó un shinobi – **¡Tenemos un problema!** – manifestó.

– **¿Qué clase de problema? **

– **¡La Princesa Mitarashi ha desaparecido!**

– **¿Cómo es posible? **– preguntó, sobresaltado.

– **No lo sé, señor. **

– **¡Envía a todos los ninjas en su búsqueda!**

– **¡Sí, señor! –** dijo e inmediatamente se retiró.

Hirashi suspiró, mientras se frota las sienes, ya cansado de tanto estrés y tener que lidiar con problemas como éste.

* * *

><p>Tsunade entrelazó sus dedos, mira a cada uno de los presentes como si estuviera analizando sus actitudes yo movimientos – **Los mandé a llamar para una misión muy importante. Acaba de llegarme la petición y debido a la situación que implica, la acepté inmediatamente. **

– **¿Cuál es la misión?** – preguntó Kurenai, meramente curiosa, a causa de tanto misterio por la dichosa noticia sobre la misión que, efectivamente la Hokage prolonga.

La líder, aclarando la garganta, empieza el relato** – Deberán ayudar y proteger a una Princesa. Al parecer la quieren destituir de su cargo… Varios meses atrás, ha sido víctima de varios atentados. Ahora es diferente…**

– **Decidieron actuar para eliminar la raíz del problema **– intervino Kakashi, como sin darle importancia, no obstante, refiriéndose a la Princesa.

– **Correcto. Se rumorean que, ha sido encarcelada y ahí ustedes intervienen. **

– **¿El lugar?** – interrogó Asuma.

– **Tienen que irse prontamente. Ese pueblo está muy lejos de aquí… ¡Es la Aldea del Rosal!**

Ellos no evitaron sorprenderse ante tal noticia, en ningún momento se imaginaron que Anko estaría involucrada en este tipo de problemas.

– **Anko…–** susurró el Hatake, preocupándose por la situación.

– **¡Salgan cuanto antes!** – ella ordenó.

– **¡Hai!** – respondieron los presentes, excepto uno, Kakashi.

* * *

><p>La Princesa encarcelada, lo que pareciera ser en un calabozo. Sus muñecas amarradas con una cadena hecha de chakra, hecha prisionera por su propia gente.<p>

– **¿Cuánto tiempo duraré así?** – Se preguntó, y bajó la cabeza – **¡Tenga cuidado! –** susurró.

Escuchó la reja abrirse e inmediatamente levantó la cabeza. Un hombre de unos veintiséis años, cabellera negra y ojos negros, llevaba puesta vestimenta ninja de la aldea de la lluvia.

– **¿Tú quién eres? **

– **Buena pregunta. Soy quien te matará –** dijo él con una katana sujeta en sus manos y en el punto en que iba a atravesarla...

– **¡Detente, Kazu! –** gritó una voz, aguda y fuerte.

– **Pero…**

– **La necesitamos viva. Son órdenes estrictas.**

Kazu espiró bajando la katana y se alejó. Cerró la reja y dijo – Si crees que te has salvado, olvídalo.

– **¡Cállate, Kazu! –** gritó Yoshi.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas amenazantes.

* * *

><p>Los ninjas de la Hoja, saltan de árbol en árbol. Asuma, delante dirigiendo al equipo. Kurenai detrás, kakashi al lado de ella, Yugao y Genma detrás de él.<p>

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Ni una mísera palabra. Estaban muy concentrados en sus pisadas y en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Anko, Hana entró y se sorprendió ver a cierta persona revisando las pertenencias de la Princesa Mitarashi<p>

– **¿Qué hace aquí, Tazumo?** – preguntó Hana, evidentemente molesta.

– **¡Necesito hablar con la Princesa!**

– **¿Y para eso tiene que revisar todo?** – Interrogó, aún más enojada – ¿**Qué buscaba?**

– **¿La verdad?**

– **Sí. Más vale que diga la verdad o sino le costará caro. **

Tazumo la mira directamente a los ojos, intimidándola – **A mí no me engaña** – él dijo, seguro de sí mismo, de sus propias palabras.

– **¿A qué se refiere? **– preguntó, meramente confundida.

– **Sabe perfectamente bien que quiero decir.**

– **¿Cómo es que…?**

– **Fue sencillo… Por sus ojos…**

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya sido de agrado este capítulo.<p>

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Me da gusto que continúes la trama. Ojalá te haya gustado el episodio, ya después de éste los demás serán un poco más extensos. Pronto se avecinará una batalla, en la cual los ninjas de la Hoja estarán involucrados.

**Koishy:** Tenía tiempo que no sabía de ti hasta que vi y leí tu nuevo fic. Me encantó leerlo y me entretuve bastante, y espero emocionada el siguiente capítulo. Me alegro al saber que te encantan mis historias, eso me hace sentir bien, porque gracias a este tipo de comentarios me motivo a continuar publicando.

**Averno:** Gracias por seguir mis locas creaciones. De hecho, estoy más relajada y me siento bastante bien, por lo tanto, veré cuáles tramas continúe. Son cuatro que aún no las concluyo, pero las avanzaré más, para dar a conocer mis nuevos fics. Aún no los he subido porque serían muchas historias incompletas. Prometí a principio de Agosto subir un one-shot, sin embargo, pienso subir otro antes de finalizar Julio. Ahora tengo más tiempo libre, debido a que este ciclo en la Univ. está concluyendo y, por lo tanto, los examenes no son tan relevantes. Puedo elegir si tomar los últimos o no (reglas propias de los profesores, aunque los demás ciclos no facilitan esa ventaja).

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Trataré de no durar tanto para publicar el siguiente capítulo titulado: **"Descubierta"**.


End file.
